God Slaying Divine Beast
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: Pariahs was raging his war of terror down on Amity park. Danny could only think about stopping him. But when Danny kills the supposed 'King of Ghosts' what kind of power does it unlock? Now the youngest of kings has a dilemma; too many girls. (Differs from DarkKing1's version after chapter 4)
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

* * *

"Val…" Danny said standing next to his own bed were the African America girl was unconscious after she was injured saving him from Pariahs Dark. Danny bit his lip and closed his eyes as they charged from crystal blue to a venomous green from his own self hatred.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned to see his best friends Sam and Tucker standing there behind him. "Come on man, it's not your fault." Tucker said sadly.

"Isn't it? They were supposed to be my enemies. Vlad, the Fright Knight, this… Ghost king… everything I thought that I could handle… but I couldn't." Danny said walking over to the window were outside of the anti-ghost shield that his parents had put up around the town he could see the swirling green skies of the ghost zone. He closed his eyes and his head hit the window. "What do I do?"

"What you have always done, Young Phantom." A deep and timeless voice said. Danny's eyes shoot open and turned his head to see that everyone in the room was frozen. Putting a hand around his neck Danny found an amulet of a CW inside of a gear. Looking around Danny finally saw the childish form of Clockwork, the ghost master of time. Even with the body of a toddler, Clockworks red eyes seemed showed his ancient wisdom from underneath his dark purple cloak. In his small arms which were covered in watches he held his staff of time. "You will fight. And you will win."

"Clockwork… I can't." Danny said sadly looking down at his own hands. "How can I beat the king of ghosts?"

"That title is only a farce to hide his true nature." Clockwork said shaking his head as his body matured at an unnatural rate until he was an adult. "You need to have faith Danny. The pieces are all in place. I am just here to give you the knowledge you will need to win." Clockwork lifted a hand and put it on Danny's head. The hand began to glow with a golden light and Danny's eyes dilated wide as they filled with the same light.

After a few moments Clockwork took his hand away from Danny's head and smiled at the boy. "Everything is as it should be." And just like that he was gone. Time began to tick again and Danny was left standing in front of his friends will gazing at the amulet in his hand.

"Come on Danny, things will work out… Danny?" Sam said looking at her friend.

"Sam… I'm going." Danny said a look of determination passing over his face.

"What!? Danny you can't." Sam said in panic.

"Dude we will figure this out. Don't throw you life away." Tucker said looking at his friend like he had lost his mind.

"Guys… I can't explain it but… I feel like I can do this." Danny said as a white ring of energy passed over his body. His raven hair turned white and his blue eyes became a steady pulsating green. He then shoot out of his window and started to fly over the town.

Some of the people on the streets looked up at him and cheered. "You get them Inviso-bill!" Pauline shouted.

"My name is not Inviso-bill. It's Phantom, Danny Phantom!" Danny shouted as he flew off towards the edge of the barrier.

He was half way out of the town when he was stopped. "Wait Boy!" Danny stopped and was surprised to see Vlad Plasmius flying towards him.

"You can't stop me, Vlad. I got to do this." Danny said shifting to a fighting stance.

"I am not here to stop you. Catch." Vlad snapped and throw something at the ghost boy.

Danny instinctively caught it and glanced down not wanting to take his eyes off of Vlad. "A key?" He said puzzled at the gift. It was a large and heavy green Key that had a skull shaped handle.

"It is the 'Skeleton Key' it is what the Ancients were said to have once used to seal way Pariahs, and what I used to set him free. If you're going to fight him, then you will need it." Vlad said sternly.

"So you're… helping me?" Danny said surprised.

Vlad scoffed. "Do not read into it my boy, as long as I had that key Pariahs would try to find me just like with the ring I gave to the Gray girl. And know that I am rid of it, I will flee until this all blows over and I will rebuild in whatever new world order has been set up. If by the off chance you win the fight against Pariahs, then all the better." Vlad said turning his back on Danny. Then in a lower voice he added. "Good luck… Little Badger." Then he flew away at full speed.

Danny actually smiled and he attached the key to his belt. Flying to the edge of the ghost-shield he transformed in midair just long enough to pass through the shield before transforming back. "Jazz, Val, Tucker, Sam, Mom and Dad… everyone… I will save you all." Danny muttered as he flew in the direction of near certain death.

He finally came upon the giant flouting rock that housed the Ghost King's castle and paused. Standing before him on the flat top surface of the rock was a massive army of hundreds of thousands of the Ghost King's skeleton soldiers. Danny took a deep breath and charged in.

He was slowly making his way through the massive mob of enemy and towards the door. He had just kicked through two skeleton dragons when twenty of the foot soldiers dog piled on top of him. Danny granted as his face hit the dirt. "Let… Me… Through!" He shouted and sent a burst of power outwards blowing the skeletons to dust. "I… I have to keep this up." Danny muttered taking a few most steps towards the front gate.

A blast of green energy hit the group of enemies directly in front of him. Looking over his shoulder he spotted the Spectral speeder coming towards him with his best friends and older sister in the cockpit. "What are you guys doing here? It's too dangerous." Danny said seriously as he threw off two more attackers.

"Oh, we aren't here to stay. We're just making a delivery." Jazz said and pulled a lever. A hatch opened up out of the bottom of the spectral speeder and bright blue light came pouring out. Standing before Danny was his entire rouge gallery all prepared for a fight. The Dragon Dora wasted no time as she flew off burning a path through the skeleton army.

"How did they fit you all in the spectral speeder?" Danny asked a little surprised.

"Are you kidding me? That thing was like a luxury hotel compared to your stupid thermos." Ember said as she went of the offensive, shooting pink fists of energy left and right.

"Enough small talk, go and defeat the Ghost King so that I can hunt you another day." Skulker shouted pulling duel machetes out and running into the crowds.

"Really has a way of motivating a guy." Danny said to Ember before flying over the rest of the army who were too busy dealing with the new ghosts to stop him.

He reached the front gate and kicked it open, he closed it behind him and barred the way so that he wouldn't have to worry about enemy reinforcements. He quickly found the throne room and opened the door.

Sitting on a chair in the center of the room was Pariahs Dark. Danny's sixth sense flared, a normal ghost would send a cold chill up his spine but Pariahs was a crippling chill through his entire body. Danny fell into a fighting position and did his best to ignore his body's survival instincts that were telling him to run. "I commend you for getting this far, boy." Pariahs said with a grin that showed his sharp incisors. His wild black hair supported a crown covered in toxic green flames that gave off neither warmth nor light. His chin rested on a giant gauntleted hand that Danny could see a green ring on his middle finger. His non eye-patched eye watched Danny with an amused expression.

"I'm here to stop you Pariahs. You can't keep hurting people like this." Danny said angrily as his fists began to glow bright green.

Pariahs scoffed. "Hurting people? What use are humans to a god? Their entire kind could burn and nothing would be lost." Pariah's got up from his throne. His was two stories tall and Danny had to look straight up just to see his face. Pariahs lifted a massive mace and tried to bring it down on Danny's head. Danny jumped to the side and began to fire ectoblasts at the king.

To Danny's horror the blasts hit some kind of golden shield of runes that had been around the Ghost King, unseen until Danny's attack. Pariahs laughed and shot a blast of crimson energy out of the top of his mace that blew the unsuspecting ghost boy back where he hit a pillar and slide to the ground.

"Don't you get it boy, I am a god. My Divinity protects me from all harm." Pariahs's laughter shook the hall as he lifted his mace.

Danny got up and spat out a mouth full of red and green blood. "I won't give up." He said shortly before rushing Pariahs again. The mace came swinging sideways at him but he jumped over it moving into the inside of Pariahs's attack range and landing a glowing green fist in the giant's face knocking him back. "I guess you have to put down that shield in order to attack me uh." Danny said smugly.

"Do you think that means you have a chance, boy?" Pariahs said not losing his grin.

Danny had to weave through blasts of crimson energy that Pariahs rained down upon him as he struggled to get closer to the god. But Pariahs, getting tired of the game, rushed him and brought his mace down on Danny in a two handed swing. Danny turned human and sank through the floor before the blow connected came up behind Pariahs. Turning back into a ghost he grabbed the Ghost King's cape in both hands. Taking a deep breath Danny shouted. "Block This!" The pitch of his voice broke into a long wail that shattered the ear drums of the Death King. The sound produced a visible wave of energy that shook the throne room. The cloth of Pariahs's cape tore and the king was blasted away through the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Now… stay down." Danny wheezed as he tried to catch his breath having used all his energy. But a blast of crimson energy came from the smoke and hit Danny in the chest knocking him down and burning his stomach as he bounced and rolled across the room.

"You thought you could destroy me, a ghost beating Pariahs Dark, the king of ghosts, a god of Death?" Pariahs laughed but there was hatred behind it. Hatred towards the child that had managed to hurt him.

Danny stumbled to his feet and looked at Pariahs who only had a couple of scratches on his despite the point blank attack. "You… aren't the King of Ghosts." Danny said coldly even as he held his own heavily battered and bruised body.

"Oh, so you can't still stand?" Pariahs mused as Danny's body pulsated with green light. "I see, you are not really a Divine Beast after all. You are more like a reverse of the Divine Ancestors. You are exchanging your human life force for the strength you need to continue."

Danny took a step forward and lifted a hand that glowed bright green. The shot bounced off of the golden shield as Pariahs continued to laugh at the boy's vane attempts to reach him. "You can never win, boy. Just give up."

"No…" Danny said, the soft word no more than a whisper seemed to reverberate in the room despite the falling stones and the sounds of the battle taking place outside. "Too many people are counting on me to stop you, and I will not let them down." A calm look passed over Danny's face as he looked up at the king, whose smile faltered at the sudden change in the boy. "A key to close the box once opened." Danny chanted. The green light that had surrounded him slowly turned to gold and Pariahs moved back in shock. "The Greeks believed that in the age before time began, there were two beings; Mother Earth and Father Sky." Pariahs noticed that the golden light was coming from a key on the boy's belt.

Danny took the key in his hand and continued to chant. "Together they gave life to six sons and six daughters. They loved these children whose beauty and strength was beyond words and they named them the Titans, who would later be known as the First or the Ancients." The key began to change in both shape and color in Danny's hand. It grew in length and the grip shifted. Once it stopped Danny had to hold it in two hands and seemed more like a large sword than a key, the new key was as long as he was tall. It had changed from a sickly green to a shining white with silver ribbons of metal decorating its surface. But the form of the key was still there, in the guard that curved back and connected and the bottom of the hilt, and in the tip of the blade that had four angelic wings protruding from the top, three curving in and one outwards to form the teeth of the key.

"No!" Pariahs shouted in panic and basted another shot of red energy at Danny who swatted it aside with the new blade.

"But they had other children. Children whose forms were hideous to look upon and Father Sky was sicken by these children." Danny's blade began to glow brighter and he dived out of the way as Pariah's tried to crush him. "So Father Sky created Tartarus, a land of damnation deep inside of Mother Earth and locked away his unwanted children." Pariahs tried again to strike Danny but Danny disarmed him and the mace flew across the room. "Mother Earth was horrified by the loss of her children and urged the Titan's to take up arms against their father."

"Don't… Stop these hateful words." Pariahs said putting his hands over his ears.

"Kronos, the youngest of the Titan was the first to answer their mother's pleas. He took a sickle fashioned of the earth and castrated his father." Danny said. Pariahs winced and his hands went between his legs as if he was remembering old pains. "The Titans fought their father and imprisoned him in a sarcophagus where he was to sleep for all eternity before casting him into the pit of damnation that he himself had created. And so the sky became the pit. That is who you are Pariahs, you are no king of ghosts, you are Uranus, the night sky who was cast down before the first dawn!"

Danny rushed forward brandishing the shining key sword. Pariahs put up his hands as if to shield himself and the golden barrier appeared between himself and Danny. But this time Danny's key cut straight through the shield and slashed through Uranus's shoulder. "My… my Divinity… you cut through my Divinity!" He shouted in alarm.

"No… I unlocked it." Danny said with a grin. "Once you understand the lock, all you need is the right key." He said lifting the blade in front of him. "Now are you going to stop all this madness?"

"No! I am the King!" Pariahs said and ran at Danny his arms spread wide fire pouring out of him. Danny dashed forward with all the power he had left in his being and drove the tooth of the blade deep into Pariahs's chest.

The god stopped moving and went limp. "So… cast out by one of my own." He said solemnly as his body seemed to dissolve. "And now I have been usurped from a second kingdom by a mere child." His lower body was completely gone, turned into golden dust. "My Authority is yours, boy… use it as you wish." His final words as his body disappeared from existence.

Danny staggered when the Death King had final vanished completely. The battle outside and inside the castle had taken its toll on Danny who had used the last of his life force in order to win. He fell down onto the ground, his last sight before losing consciousness was the elderly form of Clockwork standing over him. "You did well… my nephew."

* * *

Danny was not really sure if he was dead or not… Ok, if he was completely dead or not. He was lying on a surface that he couldn't see and his body felt too heavy for him to move.

"The black art that Epimethius and I left behind. The sacred birth of an illegitimate child shrouded in darkness, born of a fool and a witch. A secret right of usurpation, only possible through the sacrifice of a god." The voice of a young woman came to him through the fog. Danny's eyes fluttered upon. Kneeling over him was a young girl, she looked like she was around twelve with pointed ears and purple hair done in twin ponytails. "In other words all the conditions have been met and you will receive a gift from the heavens." The girl said with a kind smile.

Danny felt calm as he looked at her. Despite how young she was, there was something… motherly about her. "Wow that was wordy." Danny joked.

The girl giggled. "Well I guess put simply, you sacrificed your life to slay the god, Uranus." She said with a smile.

"So… everyone back home is safe now. I'm glad." Danny said smiling back. "Are you the angel that is here to taking me to the pearly gates? I know I've just killed god but you aren't going to hold that against me, are you?"

The girl laughed. "I like you. You still have a sense of humor. But no, I am the all giving woman, Pandora." The girl said leaning over Danny. "And you Danny will be reborn again… again… as a Campione, the God Slayer, a King among Kings, a Campione..."

Danny's vision filled with white and everything around him faded. He found himself not wanting the girl to go. "No… wait." He said. "Mom!" He shot up panting to find himself on the floor in the middle of his basement.

"Wow dude… not really the first thing we were expecting to come out of the mouth of the conquering hero." Tucker chuckled from above him. He gave a yelp of pain as Sam punched him hard in the arm.

"You alright, Danny?" Jazz said leaning over her brother in concern.

"Yeah… I… I think so." Danny said looking down at his hand. "The key." He said slowly turning his wrist to them showing the new form of the skeleton key burning into his arm. "I guess Vlad's gift paid off in the end." Danny chuckled.

"So… it's over." Sam said slowly.

Danny smiled. "Yeah… it's over… until the Box Ghost comes back." He joked lightly and they all laughed. But in the back of his… being… he could feel that he was different. Like how he felt after he had first stepped out of the ghost portal as a halfa. 'Campione.' He thought as he looked at the ghost portal.

"Come on, Danny!" Sam shouted from the stairs. "This calls for movie night marathon. I beat the ghosts will be too tired to attack tonight." Danny grinned as he chased after them. Whatever was going to happen could wait. He was alive…ish and his friends were safe. That was good enough for now.

* * *

"You know that was cheating, don't you?" The voice was familiar to the ancient time keeper.

"I only get him a key, he was the one who used it." Clockwork said turning to him sister-in-law. "It is good to see you again, Pandora. But it isn't like you mind Daniel becoming a Campione, do you?" He asked the goddess as the little girl strolled past him to look at the image of her newest adopted son in the looking glass.

"No, he is in essence what a Campione should be; brave, good instincts, hard of hearing…" She giggled. "I believe he would have overcome Uranus even without your help." Pandora said smiling as Clockwork nodded. "Besides I am his mother now, and all mothers love their children without question."

"You really haven't changed at all have you, Pandora? Still more than happy to watch and cheer for the beings that Epimethius and I put on earth so many millenniums ago." Clockwork said gently looking at his sister-in-law's face.

"And you're still a trickster who is playing the gods for fools and steering mankind towards that brighter future that you were always talking about, huh Prometheus?" Pandora said giggling. "Maybe that's why I love the humans so much, because they change, adapt and grow, especially my little Campiones. Who would have ever even imagined a human boy becoming a Divine Beast and a Campione? I can't wait to see how he will move the world."

"Do you want me to give you a preview?" Prometheus teased.

"NO! No spoilers!" Pandora said seriously puffing out her checks and looking displeased as her brother-in-law laughed before joining him in giggling.

"Do not worry, I will not look any further into his future, I to want to witness my new nephew's destiny outside of a looking glass." Prometheus said waving a hand and the images of the future disappeared from his vision. "Good luck Daniel. You uncle is rooting for you."

* * *

**Clockwork is a true god, like Pandora. If you know about the Campione show then you know what I'm talking about. The gods are divide into true gods that don't mess around and get people killed, and the heretic gods that do.**

**For the purposes of this story; The Ultimate Enemy has already happened, Ghosts are Divine Beasts, the Ghost Zone is the Netherworld, and some of the more powerful ghosts were really heretic gods.**

**What do you all think about Pariahs being Uranus? Interesting chose or would you have picked differently? In the show 'Campione' the gods disguised their true histories because it made them harder to kill.**

**How about the skeleton key being a weapon?**

**Danny is the first none human to become a Campione. This is because Campione are supposed to have no clue what is going on or what will happen if they actually do beat the god. Even though Danny is known human, he is still clueless.**


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.

* * *

"Wow three whole days without any ghosts." Tucker said grinning as the group walked towards school. "I guess they realized that none of them were a match for our Danny."

"Tucker, you really shouldn't say things like that. You know you're going to jinx it." Sam said rolling her eyes. "Or do you want the return of Bad Luck Tuck?"

"I thought you were going to let me live that down. I'm not unlucky. Come on Danny tell her… Danny?" Tucker said and they both looked at their friend how was standing five feet behind them shivering like crazy. "You ok man?"

"I'm… I'm alright… it's just… fr… freezing out here." Danny said before sneezing.

"Danny… It's like… ninety degrees out here." Sam said looking worried. "You sure you're ok?"

"Ye… yeah… It's probably jus… just a bug." Danny managed will rubbing his arms like crazy. "I… I can't afford to miss any sch… school. Not if this year… ends up like last year."

"I guess, but tell us if there is anything we can do to help. You've been acting off ever since the whole Pariahs thing." Tucker said putting a hand on Danny shoulder before quickly pulling it back and shivering himself. "Wow, I heard of ghosts giving you chills but that was just unnecessary."

"Speaking of unnecessary, look what they're doing to the local park." Sam said angrily as they walked past the park that they always went past every day. Only most of the park was gone, the trees were being torn down and the land bulldozed. A nearby sign indicated that they were clearing the land for a new mall. "There is a perfectly good mall three blocks up the road. Why are they destroying this land for something so meaningless?"

"Oh come on Sam, it's just a little progress." Tucker said rolling his eyes.

"Come on, you know that this is pointless, right Danny?" Sam said dragging the poor boy into the middle of their argument again.

"Sam, normally I would agree with you since this is all just some easy money scheme of Vlad's… but I'm just too cold." Danny said glaring up and a gentrification poster board picturing Mayor Vlad's face on the front of it. Then a puff of white mist exited Danny's mouth.

Sam and Tucker's eyes widened. "A ghost?" Sam said.

"No… not a ghost." Danny mumbled through his shivers. He recognized the sensation that passed through him. "Something… bigger." Suddenly a bulldozer came flying through the air and landed next to them on the road smashing through several cars before coming to a stop. They could see a large hole in the middle of it as if it had a cannon ball go through it.

Screams of panic came from the other side of the builder's fence as a large tangle of vines shot up towards the sky twisting around themselves until it collected in a mass and formed into something that looked like the upper body of a massing plant bird. "Your 'progress' has destroyed thousands of my children! Now I will clear you out to make room for my new offspring!" The ghost… no… the god shrieked.

"Yikes, you weren't kidding about the big part." Tucker said in panic. The plant like monster was over seven stories tall, making even Pariahs look small by comparison.

"Guys… I'm… going… ghost." Danny shivered as he ducked under a nearby car and transformed.

Flying out he heard a scream. Moving in he caught a dump truck in one hand before it landed on three construction workers. Danny was amazed at how light the thing was. He lowered the truck to the ground. "Hey I get your mad, but you don't have to hurt people." Danny shouted up to the giant plant.

The plant turned towards Danny and he could see the empty holes were the eyes would normally be widened with surprised before narrowing with rage. "A Godslayer! You wish to stop me from planting my children!"

"Godslayer?" Danny said confused thinking back to his dream of Pandora.

"It matter not. I will not be stop!" It shrieked again and vines shot out of the earth and nearly impaled Danny who only got out of the way at the last second.

"Hey watch it. You could take someone's eye out with one of those things." Danny shouted shot an ecto blast at the vines blowing them to pieces.

"No! My children!" The bird-plant-thing shouted. More vines shot up out of the earth and Danny was grabbed around the foot by one of them.

"Let… let me g…go!" Danny said shivering violently. His body glowed blue and the vine around his foot began to freeze. "What th…" Danny said in surprise but then was caught up in another shiver. "I… I need to finish this fast." He mumbled liking around at the city which was quickly being covered in vines. He charged up a large ecto bolt above his head that was half as big as his body. He didn't know where the power for it was coming from.

Throwing the blast at the plant monster it hit a golden barrier around the thing. "It's just like with Pariahs." He said angrily.

"You cannot kill Undergrowth with such a weak attack, Undergrowth is a god!" The creature screeched at Danny as if it was laughing.

"You're not the… the first I've dealt with." Danny said putting his right hand in front of him. "A key to close the box once opened!" The tattoo of the Skeleton Key shone through Danny's Hazmat suit and a light formed in the hand. With a ferrous, the large broad two hand key sword appeared in Danny's hand. "Take this!" He shouted and swung the sword at Undergrowth. The golden shield appeared again and Danny's attack just bounced right off. "What?"

Undergrowth lifted up a hand the size of a school bus and swatted at Danny who was knocked back through a nearby building. "You cannot beat Undergrowth with an oversized door key!" The plant shouted.

"Why… why is… isn't it working." Danny said shivering violently. "Don't matter… I still… need to win this." Danny said as he started flying up. He didn't notice the ice that had started to grow on his body. He went above Undergrowth and started showering him with ectoblasts trying to found a weakness in the seemingly impenetrable shield.

"Give it up flesh walker, you will become fertilizer!" Undergrowth said before vines shoot large thorns at Danny who put up a shield of his own that the needles bounced off of.

"I'm not going… not going." Danny stammered but his body was getting colder and colder. Raising his hand to his head to steady himself he found that his arm was covered in a thin layer of frost. "No… I can't… afford to…" Danny said but his eyes flickered and he began to fall.

In his mind's eye he could see the crown of fire burning bright green with three circles leading off of it; one of a portal, one of a flag, and the last of the ring of rage. The circles went around the center point until 'the portal' was above the crown in the middle. "I open a path which leads to damnation." Danny mumbled as he was falling face first towards the ground. A familiar swirling green vortex appeared on the ground beneath him and he fell straight through it before losing consciousness.

* * *

Even as he regained consciousness Danny couldn't comprehend what was going on around him. His eyes flickered in order to wipe away the dream that lie before him. He was in a large pod filled with some kind of liquid that tickled his skin. All around him outside of the pod was ice and a few devices that looked like they belonged in reruns of that Star Explorers show he used to watch late at night with his family before he went to bed as a little kid.

But he soon realized that it was not a dream, and that he was not alone. The room was full of large hairy white beasts that made his dad looked like a runt. "Holy cow." Danny said suddenly wide awake and thrashing about.

"Calm Great One. You have been through quiet an ordeal." One of the ghosts said since Danny's body was telling him that they were ghosts.

"I'm… I'm sorry for freaking out there. Wasn't quite awake yet." Danny said apologizing. His year of dealing with ghosts had made him aware that almost anything could set one off and that the best thing you can do is apologize even if you don't think you did anything wrong.

"That is completely understandable, Great One." The ghost said. He was different from the ones around him. He was slightly bigger and had a crown of gold in the shape of rye on his head. He wore a toga like the other but he also had a royal blue cape. His left arm was missing and in its place was a replica made of ice. Or that's what Danny thought until he noticed that the original bones were this inside of the ice. "I am Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen."

"Um… thanks I guess, but if you don't mind me asking… how did I get here, and why am I in a tank?" Then he looked down at the tank he was in and noticed something else. "Ah! Where are my clothes!?" He tried desperately to cover his naked body.

Frostbite chuckled. "You are in that deicing chamber because we found you on the outskirts of our village completely covered in ice. We don't know how you got there but you are incredible lucky. We of the Far Frozen are the only ones in the entire Ghost Zone that has the technology needed to halt the ice that you were generating from your body. A few more hours and you would have been completely incased in it." He pointed out some scraps of cloth on a nearby table. "The cold was too much for your garments which fell apart, we are having cloths fashioned for you right now that will not have that problem, Great One."

"Not meaning to be rude but… why do you keep calling me Great One?" Danny asked uncomfortable.

Frostbite laughed. "Because that is what you are. You are the one who defeated Pariahs Dark in single combat and earn the title of Campione." Frostbite said with a grin. Danny blinked in shock of hearing the word from his dream. Then everything from before he woke up came back to him.

"My town! It was under attack by a god." Danny said in panic. "I need to get back. My friends need me." Danny started to struggle to get out of the pod again.

"Calm yourself Great One. You can't leave just yet. You have no clothes and you need to learn control of your ice powers before you go… but mostly the clothes." Frostbite said and Danny covered himself with his hands again and sighed blushing. "Good, now will we are waiting, what can you tell me about this god that attacked your city?"

Fighting down the blush Danny explained the events from before he woke up in the pod. At the end he asked the question that was worrying him almost as much as what was taking the clothes so long. "I still don't understand why the Skeleton Key didn't work on this Undergrowth guy. It cut through Pariahs's 'Divinity' just fine."

Frostbite scratch at his chin. "I am afraid I do not know. You will have to ask our tribe's priestess on the workings of a Divine Interment such as the Skeleton Key." Then another of the yeti like ghosts came through the door carrying a stack of clothes. "Ah, you new threads are finished. We will exit so that you can change." Frostbite hit a button and the pod emptied of the strange liquid and it opened.

The moment the liquid was gone the deathly chill shot through Danny's body again. Danny got out of the pod and went to the clothes. He was surprised to find that they weren't anything like the simple togas that the Far Frozen seemed to wear. He pulled on a skin tight black t-shirt and same black jeans as well as a starch white jacket with his symbol on the back. A piece of the right arm of the jacket was cut away to show the tattoo of the Skeleton Key.

Walking out of the room he looked to Frostbite. "How fast can we start my… training to control all this ice?" Danny asked seriously.

Frostbite grinned, showing huge white teeth. "We can start at once, Great One."

* * *

Three hours later Danny was standing with Frostbite at the edge of the tribe's encampment. "Well I wouldn't say that your training is complete… but you at least aren't freezing yourself anymore." Frostbite said looking over his shoulder at the arena that had been completely destroyed. "I had heard of the great power that Campiones possess, but I never imagined it would turn a small puff of mist like your ghost sense into a blizzard waiting to happen."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about all that."

"No, no, it's quite alright. It is an honor to train a hero like yourself, I just don't think we were prepared." Frostbite said as they made their way towards a large solitary igloo. "Now I will warn you that our priestess has been known to be… difficult to work with."

"I don't have much choice." Danny said looking at the igloo. "I would do anything to help my friends and family."

Frostbite nodded and stomped his foot in front of the igloo. "Priestess, the Great One wishes to have an audience with you."

"Fine, let him in." A much younger and more tamed voice than Danny had been expecting came from the opening. "I hope you know what you're doing chieftain, cause this sounds real stupid to me."

They entered the igloo and Danny's eyes widened in surprise. In the middle of the far wall was a deck made of ice and sitting in front of it was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, better than a hundred Paulinas. She turned to look at them as they entered. She has glassy purple and blue eyes that seemed a bit curious and untrusting as they stared at him. She had slightly paled skin and straight shoulder length snow white hair. She was wearing a pure white Japanese kimono.

"So you are Danny Phantom, the human that became a Divine Beast and then a Demon King. Frostbite puts a lot of faith in you, but he is often naive." The girl said looking Danny up and down and giving a shrug.

"Priestess, you shouldn't be so rude." Frostbite said with a slight frown.

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Yuki Onihime."

"Um… it's nice to meet you." Danny said a bit embarrassed. "What were those things you said, about me being a Divine Beast or a Demon King?" Danny asked.

"I suppose you use different words these days. A Divine Beast is a being made of the magic of the earth and ideas, they usual work for a god or goddess or just float around aimlessly here is the Netherworld or Ghost Zone. You call them ghosts but that is not quite accurate since few are more than loosely basic on people who were ever real." Yuki explained with a shrug. "As for Demon King that has many names as well; Godslayer, King of Kings, Usurpers of Divinity, or the one that is used to their faces usually, Campione." Danny nodded having heard that before.

"A Divine Beast has never become a Campione before. You are the first and no one knows exactly what to make of it." She continued. Danny just looked confused. "Campiones have always been humans, since only a human can absorb the Authorities of a god after killing them. And Campiones have always been the mortal enemies of both Rouge Gods and Divine Beasts who they have been known to hunt and kill for power or just sport."

"What!? That's awful." Danny said appalled.

"I am glad to hear that you believe so." Frostbite said smiling gently.

"But there does exist a stereo type for Campiones that is agreed upon by both the divine beasts and the humans that know about them; they are brutal, self-centered, violent beings, and they are also said to be incredible stupid and careless." Yuki said coldly.

"Priestess… isn't that a little harsh." Frostbite said wincing along with Danny.

"I am just being honest. It is said that all Campiones are secretly the children of Pandora and Epimetheus, a powerful witch who unleashed all the world's evils out of curiosity and the god of hindsight how never realized what he was doing until it was too late to stop it. Because no one who isn't a divine level of stupid would challenge a god." Yuki said looking as if she was laughing at Danny. "You must be one clueless kid."

"My friends keep telling me that, but I still don't really understand what they mean." Danny mumbled causing Yuki to laugh louder.

"Well you haven't attacked us yet from my insulting manner so maybe Frostbite was right about you. You were a hero to both worlds long before you became a Demon King. So maybe you're different from the others. At the very least you have yet to kill a Divine Beast when you could find another way, even when they make attempts at your life." Yuki said smiling. "So, what have you come seeking my help with, Godslayer?"

Danny lifted his right hand. "A key to close the box once opened." He said softly causing the blade to appear in his hand. "I used this to beat Pariahs, but it didn't work when I tried to use it on Undergrowth." He held it out for Yuki but she didn't take it, she only looked at it closely.

"So that's how you did it, interesting. The Skeleton key, which was made by the Ancients and used to defeat Uranus before the first dawn, a very old and powerful Divine Instrument." Yuki said lightly. "But an Instrument that was made with weaknesses to the point where it was almost unusable. In order to be used it would have to be in the hands of a mortal, be supplied with tremendous magical energy, and the wielder would need to know an overwhelming amount of information about his opponent. It works by unwinding and incorporating a piece of the god's own Divinity and using it to cut through the rouge god's natural barrier, like fighting fire with fire. How did you use this against Pariahs? I doubt you knew enough about him to activate its true power."

"It was… Clockwork, he gave me the information I needed. I don't know how, he just put a finger to my forehead and suddenly new everything about Pariahs's past." Danny admitted.

"Teaching magic. He used teaching magic on you to transfer the information." Yuki said nodding. "To bad that won't work now."

"Why not? Does no one know who Undergrowth really is?" Danny said a little worried.

"Well no, we've had dealings with him before. We know his true identity and I am familiar with the use of teaching magic, but we can't use it on you anymore. Campione are immune to almost all forms of magic." Yuki said leaning on her chair.

"Can't you just tell me what I need to know?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Sure, do you have about two months to spare?" Yuki scoffed. Danny winced. "You should just give up on that city of yours. You don't stand a chance, you haven't even figured out how to use your Authorities yet have you?" Danny's head drooped then he turned around and started towards the exit. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go home." Danny said softly.

Yuki's eyes widened slightly. "I told you to give up. Are you seriously so battle hungry that you would go and fight a battle you have no hope of winning?"

"It's not like that." Danny said angrily a look of grim determination of his face that stopped Yuki's next remark. "I just can't sit by and do nothing while my friends, my family, while all of those innocent people are all in danger." Danny said and continued to walk. "Thank you for everything you done, but even if there is only a one in a million chance that I will win, it's still worth a try." Yuki seemed almost touched by his words. "Maybe the Skeleton key won't work, but there might be another way. I'll look through my family's lab. There might be a modern cure for a rambunctious god."

"Wait." Yuki said as Danny was leaving.

"I told you I'm going." Danny said angrily.

"Going where? You don't even know where you are right now, do you?" Yuki asked skeptically.

"Well… no." Danny said flushing as he realized how obvious a mistake that was.

Yuki began to chuckle. "You really are clueless. I will lead you back to your family's portal. I want to see the kind of person that Frostbite has placed his faith in." Frostbite seemed to grin at the fact that Danny had gained some of the Priestess's approval.

"Tha… Thank you." Danny said bowing his head in thanks.

* * *

Yuki lead Danny back to his family's portal but when they crossed back into the human world Danny's heart was crushed. His family's lab was crashed, the portal being self sustaining was the only thing still running. Each and every beaker was smashed and all the electronics were broken underneath a tangle of vines and flowers. "No…" Danny said a little sorrow in his voice. He had no idea what he would have used from his families lab, but it still was a spark of hope.

"Looks like we can kiss a modern way of fighting off gods goodbye." Yuki said examining the Fenton Cramer which had a thorn bush growing out of it. "Looks like Undergrowth was pretty thorough here."

Danny looked around but not a single thermos went unbroken. "Why would he do this?"

"Because we knew you would come back." The voice shocked Danny out of his trance. A giant flower in the corner of the room opened up and in the center of it was Sam. She was dressed in vines and leafs and her head had two large black leafs that were curled to look like her hair had been done in two spikes. "You're so predictable Danny." She said but her voice was as unlike her own as the red eyes she was looking at Danny with.

"Sam… what happened to you?" Danny said in horror.

"Every garden needs a caretaker, Danny. Father saw my love for nature and made me the gardener to his children." Sam said petting a nearby plant which responded to her touch. "So it is my job to protect the garden from weeds like you!" Vines shot like spears towards Danny who dived underground to avoid them.

Coming up behind Sam he tried to take her out of it."Sam please don't do this, we're friends Sam. This isn't who you are."

"Slippery as ever aren't you, Danny?" Sam said almost laughing. "But you always had your weaknesses. That kind heart of yours."

"Get away from me." Danny's head turned to see Yuki blowing snow out of her hand that froze some vines that tried to attack her.

"Yuki!" Danny shouted in concern.

"So what will it be Danny? Are you going to fight me or are you going to let your new friend die?" Sam said. A vine grabbed Yuki's leg from behind and began to pull her down.

"No!" A wave of cold energy came from around Danny's feet shocking Sam and freezing all the plants in the room. Sam screamed from the pain that she shared with the nearby plants and began to collapse. Danny caught her and lowered her gently to the frozen ground. "Sam… I'll rescue you. I promise."

He then turned and flew from the room and out into the street. Even though Danny hadn't been gone for more than an afternoon the town looked like hell. The people on the streets had vines attached to the backs of their heads and were swinging axes at all man-made structures or planting seeds in the dirt that instantly became trees.

"I see you have returned! My daughter was correct in her assumptions!" Danny watched as vines twisted around themselves to form Undergrowth again. "But it does not matter Godslayer! You cannot defeat me!"

"You… you will not get away with this!" Danny shouted his whole body glowing bright green. "I will stop you, here and now!" He threw twin beams of energy at Undergrowth but the shield of Divinity stopped the attacks. Danny had to dive left as a large man-eating flytrap tried to eat him. Danny dodged attacks again and again, freezing the nearby vines as they lashed out at him. "I will not give up." Danny said again and again as he continued to fight.

But Danny hadn't been expecting Undergrowth to attack himself. The god's arm stretched out and hit Danny back down towards his house. Danny only barely managed to turn intangible before he hit the wall. In his room he staggered to his feet and was about to go back out to keep fighting when a voice stopped him. "You aren't going to beat him like that, you know that don't you?" It was Yuki.

Danny stood up tall and shook his head. "I am the only one who can save everyone. I can't let him win." Danny said Yuki walked in front of him and looking at him in his blazing green eyes.

"I can see it now, what Frostbite saw in you." Yuki said slowly as a smile broke across her face. "I'm going to use my teaching magic on you to give you the information you need."

Danny blinked in shock. "I thought you said that magic doesn't work on a Campione."

"It doesn't, not if it has to go through the Godslayer's natural defenses, but it can be injected into them." Yuki said, she was so close to Danny that he could feel her cool breath on his face.

"What do…" Danny started but she put a finger over his mouth.

"Just make sure your ready to take responsibility." Yuki teased before moving in closer and planting a kiss on Danny's lips. Danny eyes widened with shock as he felt her cold tong in his mouth. But then his eyes slowly closed as her magic swept through him, giving him what he needed to fight.

"What is wrong Godslayer! Are you already finished!" Undergrowth mocked.

Golden light shone through the windows of FentonWorks and Danny phased out through the walls holding his key blade. "In the Persian Empire there were legends of a bird that brought prosperity to the lands and luck to all those who stood in its shadow." Danny started to chant. "But they claimed that this bird could never touch the ground for it had no legs."

"What are you trying, Godslayer?" Undergrowth said and shot thorns at Danny who blocked them with his green shield of energy.

"That is because the bird was not a bird at all. He was a star who could only be seen in the Persian skies during the harvest seasons and the early months of spring. So it was said that it was also the spirit of rebirth, the life taken in winter being reborn in the spring!" Danny said and the blade in his hand began to change. It took on a green color and the teeth of the key twisted out of being the four angelic wings. "But when the Persian Empire fell the bird's name was lost from the heavens and became nothing more than a simple flower." The guard of the sword had become a tangle of flowers moving out before reconnecting at the bottom of the hilt. "At that is your true nature. You are the Bird of Paradise, the star that fell in the east, the Huma Bird, a phoenix of the earth. Your true name is Apus, meaning 'no feet'!" The teeth of the key reformed as a shooting star.

Danny rushed forward again with the newly formed Skeleton Key which was only three feet long and slashed through the golden Divinity that had been protecting Undergrowth. "What is this… my Divinity!" The god shrieked.

"Apus, I will give you one chance. Call back your plants and never attack people again." Danny said pointing his blade towards the god.

"I will never stop! Not until the humans have been wiped from this planet!" Undergrowth screeched and sent several more vines flying towards Danny.

"Then you leave me no choice." Danny said sadly his blade glowing bright blue and green. He slashed the air and a trail of the blue and green light hit Undergrowth, turning the vines into ice. "It was said that Apus disappeared at the end of every harvest season because it could not survive the bitter winter cold." Danny muttered and the frozen god shattered, the plants that had been controlling the humans disappeared and Danny flouted back into his house to check on Sam.

"Sam… Sam, please wakeup." Danny said holding his friend.

"Not so loud Danny." Sam said starting to wake up. "Where am I and… What are you wearing? Scratch that, what am I wearing!?" She said as she looked down at her leaf and vine costume. Then she shivered. "What happened here, what's with all the ice?"

"Oh… I kind of froze the entire room to stop some rampaging plants…" Danny said a little embarrassed.

"Looks like you saved the day." Yuki said from the stairway. She waved a hand and the ice all began to melt. "You still need to learn control of your ice powers though, not to mention you still have no idea how to use the power that you have stolen from the gods." She walked straight up to Danny. "But that is something that I will teach you… after I move in." She said with a smile. Danny looked shocked at the fact that she declared she would be moving into FentonWorks.

Sam climbed out of Danny's arms and looked suspiciously at the girl. "Who are you?"

"I am Yuki Onihime, and I am a Priestess under the newest of Kings." She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. "Here is your victory gift, my King." She said and kissed him again on the lips. Sam was standing right beside them staring in horror.

Danny had a feeling that he was going to pay a price for winning against the gods.

* * *

**The Stars were actually named Apus during the 14th century, but details. Most of that stuff I said about it is true though, but don't use it in any reports. Though I can't imagine what you would be writing a report about.**

**Undergrowth will be the second god Danny will have killed, and the last for a little while because killing Vortex would make him to OP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny's parents had taken the fact that a person they didn't even know was moving into their house and claiming that she was their son's lover surprisingly well. Danny's mother had told him to take responsibility for whatever he did and his father told him that he was proud. Only Jazz seemed horrified by the fact that her younger brother now had a lover, but she quickly began to calm down about it and seemed more interested in the mythology and history of the Ghosts, or Divine Beasts, after she found out about Yuki's real nature.

All the ghost hunting equipment and ghost tracking devices at FentonWorks were destroyed went Undergrowth had attacked. So after Yuki used her power to turn her white hair brown and changed from a white kimono to a normal t-shirt and short skirt, no one even realized she was a Divine Beast instead of a normal human girl.

Tucker was laughing at Danny every chance he got. However, Sam was deeply suspicious of Yuki and claimed that she was hiding something, even though Yuki was very forward about everything they ever talked about.

Three days after the Undergrowth incident, the schools opened back up. Danny was a little surprised that most of the people in town thought that a tornado hit instead of a giant mind control plant god. Apparently the vines that had been controlling them wiped their memories of the incident and all the plants that had suddenly appeared had disappeared after Undergrowth had been slain.

Danny was sitting in class with his friends and Sam was continuing her campaign against Yuki. "Danny don't you find it just slightly suspicious how a girl comes out of nowhere and says that she is in love with you?"

"Come on Sam, it's not like that… sure she's a little… embracive, but she's really helped out a lot with understanding this Godslayer stuff, not to mention that her and her people all saved my life. I don't see her being evil." Danny said defending his new friend.

"Face it Danny, she's using you. Like you said these Campiones are supposed to be super rare and powerful and the enemies of ghosts. So why do you think that a ghost would want to be around you. She is probably going to ask you to fight the other ones for her." Sam said crossing her arms.

"I don't know Sam, Yuki doesn't seem all that bad to me. Are you sure you're not just jealous?" Tucker said earning him a slap on the head.

"Alright right class, please settle down." Mr. Lancer said. The balding middle-aged man was not a very good teacher; he was dull, sluggish, unfair, and had an uninteresting monotone voice that could put a rampaging monster to sleep. He also taught all four years of English at Casper High and didn't really like Danny much and always compared him to his more academically talented older sister.

"Now before we start I would like to introduce you to a new student." A small puff of white mist exited Danny's mouth that didn't go unnoticed by his friends. Then all three of them heard a small beeping sound coming from a few seats down. "Please welcome, Ms. Yuki Onihime." Danny watched in confusion as Yuki walked into the classroom. Most of the class was hardly interested and just giving the basic hellos. "Would you like to say something about yourself to the class before we get started?" Mr. Lancer asked as if he was reading from a script.

"Oh, ok. Hello, I'm Yuki Onihime, and I have already promised my future to someone." This got a few looking and words of surprise from the students. Yuki pointed at Danny with one finger. "And that person… is Danny Fenton." The room erupted in laughs, gossip and sobs.

Yuki approached Danny who had recovered from his shock. "You didn't tell me you'd be joining our school." He said in Japanese. He found that after becoming a Campione that he instinctively knew all languages and used it to talk to Yuki in front of people without worrying too much that they were listening.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Your sister helped me sign up for it." Yuki said back grabbing onto Danny arm and pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek. Danny could see Sam and Valeria glaring daggers at Yuki.

"Wow Fentard, where did this come from?" Dash said through his laughter from his seat right next to Danny.

Yuki turned on his with a smile. "Would you please move. I would like to sit next to my Danny." She said in a commanding voice and prepared to use magic to make him obey the command. She might as well not have bothered, Dash had fallen out of his seat laughing and two of his friends had to lift him up and carry him outside where he could get some more air.

* * *

Vlad Masters was divided by the events of the past week. The boy he had wanted to make his apprentice had done far better for himself than Vlad had ever imagined. It wasn't until after the incident with Undergrowth that Vlad had found out about the existence of Campiones and the power that it granted them. Most of the ghosts that worked for him didn't dare talk about it directly so he had to work hard to get the information.

He pulled up a video feed from a bug that was placed in the top corner of Danny's classroom. He watched as a ghost girl fawned all over the boy he wanted to be his son.

"She is trying to seduce my boy." Vlad said angrily. Then he saw Valeria in the room glaring at her ghost detector in her watch and a smile played across his face. "If I can pin the two girls against each other than one could die. If the Grey girl dies then Daniel would move away from the ghosts in disgust, and if that ghost is destroyed then Daniel would hate the humans for it. So it's win win for me. And if I can get Daniel to publicly expose himself then he will have no one left to turn to but me."

Vlad began to laugh as he planned what he would tell Valeria.

* * *

After school was over Valeria was thinking about the girl in class who was trying to steal her Danny. She couldn't help thinking of him as 'her Danny' since they had dated and would still have been dating if it hadn't been for the ghosts that were targeting her, especially that ghost boy, Phantom. But now a girl that her sensors said was a ghost had appeared near Danny all the same.

Valeria was shocked out of her thoughts by the built in communicator in her wrist watch. Looking around she went into an alley before answering. "This is Red Huntress, what can I do for you Mr. Masters?" Valeria asked.

"Ah Valeria, I am afraid I am calling with some distressing information about your friend, Daniel." Vlad Masters said a look of concern showing on the video communicator.

"What? Danny." Valeria said worriedly.

"I am afraid that is right. I need you to come over immediately. This information is not safe to be transmitted." Vlad said before hanging up. A grin spreading across his face the moment the girl could no longer see him.

Not even five minutes later Valeria was at the Masters Mansion and standing in front of the man himself. "What is it Mr. Master, what's wrong with Danny?" She asked.

"I am still wondering how to explain this. They say that six days ago during the Pariahs Dark invasion, that the ghost boy, Phantom, defeated the ghost king, Pariahs, in single combat." Vlad said looking at something on his computer.

Valeria glared. "Yeah, and know they treat him like some kind of hero even though he is nothing but ectoplasmic scum."

Vlad nodded tiredly. "I was wondering how it could have happened myself. You see, no ordinary ghost could have ever defeated the ghost king. For the ghost king was of a level that most refer to as being a god. Only a ghost of the same level could have actually hurting him."

"But then how did the ghost boy do it?" Valeria asked confused.

"He didn't, Daniel did." Vlad said with a slight smile. Valeria's mouth opened in shock. "After you were injured saving Daniel from the Ghost King, the boy went after him to get revenge. He must have used a tool his parents had made, or an ancient ghost hunting artifact like the ring that was stolen from you. But however it happened, Daniel slayed the Ghost King."

"How… how is that bad?" Valeria said hesitantly. "You said you had bad news."

"This is hard to explain. When a human kills a god level ghost they absorb some of that god's power, and they become Godslayers. These Godslayers are ghosts' natural predators, the perfect ghost hunters. They cannot be overshadowed and their bodies are all but immune to most damage. They can also sense the presents of ghosts and inflict harm upon them with their bare hands." Vlad said clenching his fists for effect. "And for each god level ghost they destroy they become more powerful, absorbing some of the unique abilities of that ghost. I only found out after Daniel had take down a second god three days ago during the 'Tornado' that no one remembers exactly what happened during."

"I… I can't believe it." Valeria said backing away.

"I know it is hard to believe, but have you heard of John Pluto Smith?" Vlad asked.

"You mean that superhero that lives in Los Angeles?" Valeria asked having heard a little about it. "What about him?"

"He is another Godslayer." Vlad said and began to pull up a video of the masked hero fighting a giant serpent. In the middle of the video the masked hero turned into a Jaguar and firing golden arrows out of its mouth. "This is what Daniel has become." Valeria looked in shock and Vlad pulled up another video. "This video is from just two days ago in Italy. These two are both Godslayers and they are having a sparring match to test the Japanese Godslayer's power." Vlad said as a video played of two boys. One had blond hair in a Hawaiian shirt and was wielding a bastard sword, while the other had black hair in a normal shirt and jeans holding a stone pillar three times the size of his body. Both of them were going at it hard enough to crush buildings. The sword cut through the pillar and the black haired boy jumped back and lifted his hands above his head and summoned a boar that was twice the size of Casper High and threw it at the other boy. The video went to static as the feed cut off.

"Incredible." Valeria said trembling a little in fear. "Why have we never heard about anything like this?"

"Well, a normal human killing a god is quite a feat. Including Daniel only eight Godslayers have ever existed as far as I know, and four of them have been Godslayer for less than four years and the others are hundreds of year old. It is a very closely guarded secret and took a lot of digging to find out. Normally the governments send handlers to try to keep tabs on any Godslayers in order to cover up any destruction they might cause." Vlad said but then shook his head. "But because Phantom was said to have been the one that defeated Pariahs, and since ghosts can not become Godslayers, no one sent anybody to look after Daniel, and the ghosts knew what really happened." He pulled up an image of Danny with Yuki. "The ghosts have gotten to him first."

"So she really is a ghost." Valeria said glaring at the picture.

"Yes, she is. And the ghosts are trying to use her to seduce Daniel and use him as a weapon against the other Godslayers and perhaps humanity as a whole." Vlad said glaring at the image himself.

"Don't worry Mr. Masters. I'll get rid of that ghost." Valeria said as her black and red battle suit crawled out of her watch and covered her skin. She flew out the window and towards the town to find the ghost.

Vlad Masters smiled. "I just love gullible teenagers, always taking the bait."

* * *

Yuki was resting on the roof of the FentonWorks building as her king was in the basement helping his father gather whatever working scraps out of the lab that they could find. His parents were surprisingly not that upset about the loss of their lab. After all, they still had the all important ghost portal and the lab had been insured for a much larger sum than they had spent developing it, and since they resent events had scared the population they had received large government grants to start over from scratch.

Yuki sighed thoughtfully as she looked up at the night sky. There was a night sky in some parts of the Netherworld of course, but it was just a simulation made out of ideas and wants of people, the fact that it was the real sky above her for the first time was a little overwhelming for her.

But she was startled out of her peace when she sensed a source of magic coming towards her. Sitting up she saw a person in black and red armor on a flying surfboard flying towards her. The person hosted a large cannon and shot it at Yuki. Yuki was surprised but reacted quickly throwing herself to the side and out of the way of the shot which collided with the roof leaving a large burn. "What was that for!?" Yuki shouted indignantly.

"Don't give me that ghost!" The person shouted and Yuki could tell that it was a girl from her voice. "I know exactly what you are."

"That still doesn't explain who you are or why you attacked me." Yuki said standing up and putting her hands on her hips. She glared at the new arrival.

"You don't know who I am? I'm the Red Huntress, the one that hunts ghosts like you." The Red Huntress said lifting up her giant cannon. "And I'm here for Danny."

Yuki completely misunderstood what she had meant. "You think you can take Danny with those toys?" She broke out laughing. She thought that the Red Huntress was there to fight Danny. "You really have no clue what he is do you?"

"I know everything, and I know your only trying to use him because he's a Godslayer, you two bit hussy." The Huntress said taking a shot that Yuki easily evaded.

"What did you just call me?" Yuki said gritting her teeth. Yuki had always been in Far Frozen were she was respected as the village priestess and was extremely proud because of it. She was not about to let someone question her devotion to her new king, let alone insult her for it. Snowflakes fluttered over her body and changed her hair back to the snowy white and left her in her white kimono. "Don't you question my loyalty to my Danny."

Yuki shoot a blue and violet ray of energy out of her hand that collided with the pink blast from the Red Huntress's gun. The two collided in the air and caused an explosion that signaled the start of the fight.

* * *

Danny had been carrying a box of safe to dispose of objects from the sound proof family basement when he heard an explosion coming from outside his house. "Never a dull day." He muttered as he put down the box and started running out of the house.

Looking around in the air to see what was going on he spotted Yuki in her true form. "Yuki!" He shouted. The Priestess turned her head in surprised at hearing his voice.

"Danny be careful, she's after you!" Yuki shouted back.

"She… she who!?" Danny asked confused but then he saw a missile heading for Yuki from behind her. "Yuki look out!" He shouted but it was too late. Yuki was hit in the back and fell to the ground. "Yuki!"

Valerie flew into view on her flying surfboard and pointed an oversized gun at Yuki. "Die ghost scum!" She shouted pulling the trigger.

Danny's eyes flared green. "No!" In his mind's eye he saw a wheel with a bird on a star shaped flower with three circles around it; a lily in a still pond, a low spreading vine, and a seed covered in a golden light. It shifted so that 'the vine' was on top and Danny's whole body glowed green as he slammed a hand against the ground.

Giant vines shot up out of the concrete and formed a barrier between Valerie and Yuki stopping the blast cold. Valerie looked over at Danny in shock. "I can't have anymore witnesses." Danny said slowly putting a hand over the tattoo on his wrist. "A key to close the box once opened!" he chanted slowly and the large key sword from his fight with Pariahs appeared in his hand. The wheel with the crown of fire in the center appeared in his mind and shifted for 'the flag' to be on top. "I call on my power as king and claim this as my domain for it is my divine right!" Danny flipped the key sword and drove it tooth first into the ground. A green flame pushed out from the point of contact and spread out until it encompassed not only him but also Yuki and Valerie.

When the flames faded from view they were all flouting on a large island in the middle of the ghost zone, or a place that looked like it. "Yuki, are you ok?" Danny asked running over to the slightly injured Priestess.

"I'll be alright." She said getting up but Danny could see a burn mark on her back.

"Here." Danny said lifting up a hand. He visualized the bird on the flower and it shifted for 'the lily' to be on top. "I use these words of the blessed spring, they are blessed for they recall life, they are blessed for they bring healing." In his outstretched hand a white lily appeared and then melted into a glassy liquid that collected in Danny's hand. "Drink this." He said letting Yuki drink the liquid from his palm. The burn on her back disappeared in front of Valerie's eyes.

"You really are starting to get the hang of those Authorities of yours." Yuki said smiling softly before remembering what was going on. "Be careful Danny, she said she was here to hunt you."

Valerie stumbled back. "What, no I didn't!" She said indignantly. "Danny, get away from her, she's just trying to use you. Don't be corrupted by that ghost."

"What are you talking about, I was just minding my own business when you came along, shot at me, and then said and I quote, 'I'm the Red Huntress, the one that hunts ghosts like you, and I am here for Danny.' end quote." Yuki said angrily.

"Stop lying, ghost. You've been following Danny around all day and trying to seduce him." Valerie said angrily pulling up her gun but Danny stepped in the way.

"Stop it Val, leave Yuki alone." Danny said seriously.

"What… but how did you know…?" Valerie stammered in surprise.

"I've always known that you were the Red Huntress, Valerie. So did Sam and Tucker." Danny said looking saddened.

"Danny… I'm sorry I lied to you but you have to understand, that ghost only wants you for your power as a Godslayer." Valerie said lifting up her gun again.

"How… how do you know about that?" Danny said in slight surprise. He knew that she would figure something out about him after he used his authorities in front of her, but he didn't think she would know about Godslayers.

"Mr. Masters told me everything." Valerie said calmly. "About how you were the one that beat Pariahs Dark and not Phantom, and how the ghosts are trying to turn you into a weapon against humanity. Ghosts are evil Danny, you should know that. Your parents are ghost hunters for Pete's sake."

"I should have known that Vlad was involved." Danny muttered angrily. "Valerie… you still don't understand. Gho… Divine Beasts are just like people. Some good, some evil, most just want to be left alone." Danny said not looking at Valerie or her still raised gun. He knew that it couldn't hurt him, at its core it was a magical weapon and only the most powerful of magic or conjured weapons could have any effect on him at all. "Yuki helped me save everyone. More importantly she is my friend. Please Val, just leave her alone."

"It looks like she is already getting to you." Valerie said her voice full of venom as she glared at Yuki who stood behind Danny proudly.

Danny sighed. It was too late for any kind of delay tactic, she already knew Yuki's human like form and about Danny being a Godslayer. He might as well come clear and deal with the consequences. "Valerie… you said Vlad told you everything… did he tell you about this?" A ring of pearly white light formed around Danny's feet and rose over his head. When the ring was gone Danny Fenton was gone and Danny Phantom stood in his place. "Did he tell you that both of us are part ghost?"

Valerie's eyes widened and she began to back away. "What… you can't be. My Danny isn't the ghost boy. I know he isn't. He would have never tried to hurt me."

"I never did." Danny said solemnly. "I never attacked you even when you were shooting at me. Even when I destroyed your first set of armor it was only because I knew you weren't in it." Danny turned his head a little. "Vlad was using you. He always has been."

"I… I was trying to kill Danny…" Valerie said dropping her gun. Her armor shrank way into the device on her wrist. "All this time… it seems so obvious now."

Danny transformed back into his human state and walked back to his sword that was planted in the ground. "I'm sorry, Val…" He said before pulling the sword out of the ground. They reappeared back in the human world. Danny and Yuki turned invisible and left Valerie to her own thoughts.

* * *

"Danny are you crazy, letting Valerie of all people know your secret?" Tucker said more than a little worried. They were standing in the hall at school the day after the incident.

"There wasn't much I could do about it. She already knew that Yuki was a Divine Beast. If I didn't tell her then she would have just hunted Yuki day in and day out." Danny said in his defense. "I will just have to deal with any consequences of my actions."

"Oh that's so sweet of you, Danny." Yuki said grabbing Danny and pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek causing the god slaying ghost boy to blush.

"You get off of my Danny." Valerie's voice came from behind them causing them to jump.

"What, your Danny?" Yuki said angrily.

"Of course, now that I know the reason behind why we stopped dating wasn't true, we are getting back together." Valerie said shapely pulling on Danny's arm to get him away from Yuki who glared at her.

"You can't just say that. If you dumped him then you lost your claim to him." Yuki said pulling Danny back.

"Tucker, please tell me this isn't really happening." Sam said looking at the two girls' tug-a-war match over their friend.

"I wish I could Sam, I really wish I could." Tucker said solemnly.

"I won't lose to you, ghost." Valerie hissed.

"Bring it on, little girl." Yuki spat back.

"Why me?" Danny mumbled as Dash fell to the ground laughing so hard that he triggered a heart attack and had to be rushed to the local hospital.

* * *

**People like this? Why? Whatever man, here's another chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny's school day had become hectic, Yuki and Valerie were tripping each other up and making snide comments at every opportunity with Danny stuck in the middle. The school was divide into three parts on how to react; the popular boys who found it hilarious, the unpopular boys who found it unfair that Danny had two girls when they couldn't get one, and the girls who all saw him as a two-timing jerk.

Each girl felt that they were more qualified to be his girlfriend. Valerie because they had history, they were both ghost hunting heroes, and because they were both human. Yuki because she had never shot at him, they both had longevity and would live for a thousand years and because they were both Divine Beasts. Sam ended up siding with Yuki, to her displeasure, by wrecking Valerie's claims. "You two have bad history, you never were a hero like Danny, and being human isn't exactly rare." Sam had said to Valerie leading to more shouts of indignation.

Half way through the last class of the day the intercom flared on and saved Danny from his fate. "Daniel Fenton please report to the front office, Daniel Fenton to the front office." It said and Danny gave a short sigh of relief as he dashed out of the room.

It wasn't until he was actually standing outside the front office that he started to wonder what he was there for. Ever since he had become a Campione the normal ghosts had stopped coming into his town. According to Yuki anywhere a Campione steps is his or her domain by right and no being connected with magic would dare contest that calm, other than another Campione or a rouge god. So Danny hadn't had to run out of class anymore to go and fight ghosts.

"Hello?" Danny said confused as he entered the office to find that it was empty. "What's going on here?" He started to walk around when he noticed a energy coming from the conference room door. He walked over to it confused and lifted one hand and gently knocked on the door. "Hello?" He said but the energy had disappeared the moment his hand had hit the door.

"Come in." A panicked voice said from behind the door.

Danny opened it casually and looked in the room. There were two large Caucasian men in black suits and shades. They reminded Danny of the Guys in White that he had seen once when Vlad had put the bounty on his head. Danny was starting to wonder if they were expecting someone else when the throw themselves at his feet. "Oh great and powerful Demon King please forgive us for our calling you out in such a way, but we disparity wished to have an audience with you. Please we beg you to with hold you divine wrath until after you hear us out." One of them said as they grooved at Danny's feet.

The entire display was almost too amusing for Danny to feel the proper amount of shame and horror from it. "Um… I think I stepped into the wrong room…" Danny said trying to make his retreat.

"No please king wait!" The other of the two agents pleaded. "Forgive us but we had only heard rumors of you and have not brought proper gifts for one as great as yourself, but this is a matter of utmost importance. The prophecy of the starless night is upon us and the fate of the world literally rests in the balance. Only a king such as yourself could hope to avert this catastrophe."

"Son of a…" Danny hit his head on the door frame taking note of a mist that came from his mouth. Sighing he closed the door to allow for some privacy even though the office was closed. "I guess denying that I am a Campione would be pointless now, so what's threatening the world this time?" Danny asked tiredly running a hand through his hair. Talking about the end of the world was not his favorite activity at the end of a long day at school. "And could you stop groveling and begging, it's just weird." The agents look at each other from their groveling position on the floor before slowly getting up and standing at attention as Danny took a seat. "You don't have to stand either if you don't want to."

"Um… well king I… we are agents of the SSI or Sorcerous Sacrilege Investigation. We are the agency that deals with incidents relating to gods and magic with the United States." Agent A said. Danny was mental calling them A and B since they didn't seem all that inclined to give their names.

"So the American Ministry of Magic, great." Danny said sadly. "How come you guys never did anything about all the Divine Beasts that have been attacking this town?"

Agent B flushed. "Well… you see the United States is a younger country without a wealth of magic or Divine Instruments like the European and Asian countries… especially after the early Spanish destroyed most of the Native American's artifices." Agent B said embarrassed. "We did try hiring outside help to fix the problem, but the Ghost Hunting family we funded just couldn't get the job done." Danny then realized who was funding his dad's projects. "So… we kind of… left everything to that one Divine Beast, Phantom, to deal with."

A girl's laughter shook through the room and the agents jumped up in alarm. "Well this is embarrassing to say the least." Danny said glumly. "You can come out now, Yuki." He felt a weight land on his lap as Yuki returned to the normal visible spectrum so that the two agents could see her.

The agents jumped back stumbling over the chairs that had been behind them and fall to the ground looking like idiots as Yuki giggled at their reactions. "A… a Divine Beast." Agent A said in awe and slight panic. "Is this one of your avatars, King?"

"Huh? No Yuki is a friend of mine." Danny said as she sat in his lap and kissed him on the cheek.

"What!? But Demon Kings and Divine Beasts are enemies. No champion king of man could ever be friends with a free Divine Beast." Agent B said glaring up at Yuki from the floor but he backed away further when she glared at him.

"Just to let you know, I'm his girlfriend." Yuki declared her voice chilling the room for the two mortals.

"You… you can't." Agent B said looking at the youngest king.

"I really don't care what you people think about the people I hang out with." Danny said simply his own glare adding to Yuki's causing the agents to tremble. "Yuki, do you know about this starless night prophecy thing that they were talking about?"

"I am a Priestess, Danny, of course I know about the starless night prophecy. 'When the goddess of the night, the goddess with the serpent form, recovers its true form the starless night will cover the heavens, and the human world will be drawn toward the underworld.' Not very descriptive if you ask me, there are dozens of serpent goddesses of death." Yuki said rolling her eyes.

"We have received intelligence from our spies in Italy that the Gorgonian, the divine instrument that will return the goddess Athena to her true form, has been moved to Tokyo, Japan and that the goddess is in hot pursuit." Agent A said positioning a chair between himself and the young king. "If nothing is done then the world will come to an end. We could have only minutes until Athena reclaims her true form."

Danny's eyes widened. "And you wasted our time with all that groveling!? Yuki we're going, I'll portal us there."

"Yes my king, it's too bad that we don't have time to tell the Huntress, not that she would be any help against a goddess like Athena." Yuki said taking a jab at the rival in her absents.

"You two have problems…" Danny said chuckling a little sadly. The crown of fire came to his mind's eye and 'the portal' glowed. "I open a path which leads to damnation." Danny said clearly and a portal appeared underneath his feet and he sank into it with Yuki at his side.

After the king and his mistress left the two agents sank down with relief. After a few moments of the two agents sobbing like babies, Agent B spoke. "What have we done?" He said miserably.

"It can't be helped. America can't have two Campiones. It would be worse than a hundred hurricanes if they did battle here." Agent A answered sadly trying to get over the gilt.

"So we sent him to Japan where there is bound to be a fight since he is entering another king's territory and trying to steal his prey." Agent B said sick with himself.

"Japan is as good as gone now anyways because of the starless night. With any luck this new king will die and we won't have to worry about it anymore. You heard about how strong that Japanese king is. He tied against King Salvatore." Agent A said hopefully.

"But that was just rumors, and we have no idea how strong this king is. What if he figures out what we did? He could destroy the whole state out of spite." Agent B said, the grown man tearing up.

"Let's… let's not think about that. It's time to go back to HQ and report on our mission." Agent A said with panic in his voice. But on their way out he whispered softly. "Gods forgive us."

* * *

"I am starting to wonder if they were just trying to get us out of town…" Yuki said angrily as they flew over the city of Tokyo trying to sense any residual magic forces. "If that was their goal they would have to be pretty stupid. Most kings in the past have been known to flatten towns for less insult than that."

"I'm not going to flatten any towns." Danny interjected quickly.

"I know that… but can we tell them you will anyways just so they will wet themselves?" Yuki said with a childish grin that reminded Danny of a cat.

"Well… Halloween is coming up… and it would make a good prank." Danny said thoughtfully as he envisioned their reactions. No one had ever accused Danny of being mature. But he was steered out of these thoughts when a large pulse of magic swept through the air and a mist exited his mouth. "Guess Athena really is here." Danny said looking in the direction the magic had come from.

"Yeah… but can we still prank the SSI people? They still kind of desire it." Yuki said and Danny laughed before rushing off to confront Athena.

As he flew high scanning the roof tops for any sign of the goddess he spotted a small girl with silver hair flouting above a motionless body of a high school boy while a blond haired girl was standing nearby punching at a divine barrier that seemed to be surrounding her. The silver haired child lifted a hand and a scythe appeared and she raised it as if to strike the motionless body.

Danny shot a blast of energy catching the girl by surprise and sending her across the roof. Lighting down next to the golden barrier that trapped the blond girl, Danny lifted a glowing fist and punched the shield hard causing it to break.

"A Divine Beast?" The blond said in surprise.

"Get the boy and get out of here. I'll hold her." Danny said quickly turning to the silver haired girl as Yuki lighted on the roof next to him.

The blond didn't need to be told twice she grabbed the limp body of the boy and ran to the edge of the roof. "Boots of Hermes!" She shouted and red magic rings appeared around her feet as she jumped away.

Danny sighed and got a closer look at his opponent. Athena, the ancient goddess of wisdom didn't exactly look how he had expected her to look. She had the body of a girl who was still in elementary school, wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt with a teal vest over it and a skirt. She had silver hair and large amethyst eyes that seemed slitted like a snakes.

"Oh, what is this; a Divine Beast, and something else that I do not recognize." She said in a voice that managed to be curious and detached at the same time. Her eyes scanned Danny up and down as the flouted a foot of the ground fingering her scythe. "The wisdom that makes Athena what she is tells her that you are a Godslayer as well as a Divine Beast. A unique creature if I should say so." She raised her scythe. "Are you also here to stop me from recovering what is mine?"

"If you are going to drag the human world into darkness then I guess I am here to fight you Athena." Danny said putting a hand over his tattoo. "No offense meant. It's just, I kind of keep my stuff here." Yuki snorted at Danny's inappropriate comment.

Athena also seemed to smile. "Oh, you are more forward then the last one. His words only spoke of lethargy, yours are much more willing." Athena disappeared from Danny's vision and the ghost hunter dived forward and turned to see that Athena had moved around him quick as a viper.

"A Key to close the box once opened." Danny said calling out the large two hand key sword and blocking a sweep from Athena's scythe right before it would have taken his head. Danny lifted one hand from the hilt of his sword to shoot a point blank blast at Athena, but she disappeared from his sight before the shot could form in his hand. Turning right to where he sensed her presents he blocked another strike from the snakelike goddess. Danny had not had a chance to prepare his footing as was quickly pushed back by the goddess who pulled back her scythe to strike around his key sword.

A blast of cold energy went through the air and incased the attacking goddess in ice and pushing her away from Danny. "Danny that blade is to slow to keep up with Athena." Yuki said as she again blew a freezing breeze from the palm of her hand that the goddess, only to have it to be scattered by the divine shield that protected her when she was not attacking.

"Right, next door; key to the star flower!" Danny commanded and the key changed shape into the shorter blade that he had used to defeat Apus, 'the falling star' key.

"I see, so you seek to double team me. How foolish for a mere Divine Beast to think it has a place in this fight." Athena disappeared again having moved behind Yuki who turned ready to block the attack with a cold wind but the goddess had moved again and was going to hit Yuki in her turned back. Danny got in the way and blocked the attack with his lighter sword and shot beams out of his eyes pushing the goddess back and gave her a slight burn on her hand which disappeared right before their eyes. "I must say that this is more fun than I thought it would be, but I must continue if I am to reclaim what is mine."

A hole appeared in the space behind Athena and out flew hundreds of owls blinding Danny and Yuki. Danny knew an attack was coming and put up his sword to defend Yuki, but since his defense was centered on protecting his friend his own body was almost completely open.

"Danny!" Yuki shouted and he was knocked back into her after having his chest almost cut upon with a slash from the goddess's scythe.

"A Demon King that sacrifices himself in order to protect a Divine Beast. You are a strange one." Athena said looking slightly pleased with herself as she looked down at the injured Godslayer. "Now to finish you."

"No, I won't let…" Yuki started but stop as she heard Danny mutter something. 'Attack her when I'm done with the chant.'

"Be it an instrument of the sky, the sea, or the steel of man, may these roots hold strong and guard against the tests of time. Let the garden ever be protected and let none of the mother's children be taken away. For these will be the vines that hold up our futures." Danny mumbled as 'the vine' came into his head. His hand glowed bright green.

Yuki threw a ball of ice at Athena. "You think ice can hurt…" She stopped when Danny's hand hit the ground and hundreds of vines shoot up out of the stone roof and gathered around Athena forming a cocoon that stopped the ball of ice in its tracks. The vines were tightly wrapped around the goddess who had no way out and Yuki scooped up Danny in her arms and flew away from the imprisoned goddess.

* * *

"Danny that was so stupid of you. Why did you take that attack? You should let yourself be hurt to protect me." Yuki said angrily pushing a tear out of her eye as they rested on a roof top several miles away from the temporarily captured goddess. "Baka." The injured Danny was resting in Yuki's lap.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to get hurt. You're only here because I asked you to come along." Danny said wincing from the wound across his chest as he transformed back into being human. "I guess I got pretty cut up."

Yuki sighed heavily. "You never think about your own safety… I guess that's what I love about you though." She said leaning over him. "I'll use my healing magic on you. Just be still." She said before locking lips with him. Danny felt the familiar cool sensation that came from Yuki's magic passing through him. His chest began to knit itself closed as her healing magic was amplified by his natural healing of both a Divine Beast and a Campione's. Within moments he was back to full health and was rolling his shoulder to test it out.

"That was clever…" Yuki said softly catching Danny's attention. "I mean using 'the vines' that way. It's an authority that is restricted so that it can only be used to defend against attacks aimed at a Mother Earth Goddess, one of their Divine Beasts, or a Priestess or Witch and its strength is relative to how much of its incantation you used. I'm just saying it was clever of you to use it to trap Athena like that."

"I guess… I just think I was lucky she turned out to be a Mother Earth Goddess. Come to think of it I still don't know anything about Athena." Danny said looking over at Yuki and blushing as he knew what was coming.

Yuki giggle. "I take back what I said about you being clever. Confronting her before you could use the Skeleton Key on her was a bad idea." Yuki said slyly.

"Ha… you didn't think about that ether." Danny mumbled embarrassed.

But Yuki walked over to him and grabbed his chin. "Well I guess we are both reckless then. So here's the information you need. Consider it a gift for saving me."

They kissed deeply as an unnatural darkness passed over the mid-afternoon sky and all the lights in the streets below went out. But a brilliant glow eliminated from them and the roof top shone with a pale golden light.

* * *

Mariya Yuri had failed to seal away the Gorgonian and Athena had taken position of it and was standing in front of her and Liliana Kranjcar. Athena's true form was that of a young woman in her early twenties dressed in a Greek gown with a crown of reeds and silver hair that fell down past her knees.

A deathly black mist rushed out from her as she finished her transformation. Liliana jumped away from it at the last moment but Yuri was not so lucking. Yuri began to choke and cough on the poisoned air. "Rouge… Athena…" Yuri coughed.

"Oh, it seems I cannot yet wield this power properly." Athena said as she reveled in her power. "However, that is but temporary."

"Kusanagi-san…" Yuri gasped thinking how he said he would be able to get to her if she just believed in him. "Think of him as hard as I can…" Yuri said as she struggled to get up. "Believe in him."

"There is still one you must face!" Yuri told Athena using all of her strength to continue to stand and talk.

"Oh? It speaks of something quite interesting." Athena said with an amused expression. "Convey to me that name."

'Believe… believe… believe.' Yuri said as she gathered up what little strength she had. "Hurry and get here! Athena is here. I need you, and I'm standing right here! Therefore, Kusanagi-san!" She shouted but staggered from the poison. Righting herself she shouted one more with the last of her strength. "Kusanagi Godou!"

The shout seemed to echo in the air as the Princess Shrine Maiden stumbled and fell. But before she hit the ground a strong and gentle wind seemed to catch her, and when the wind died down Kusanagi Godou was standing their holding her in his arms. She looked up as if she could hardly believe it. His messy back hair and dark eyes looked down on her with concern. "Mariya, are you okay?"

"You came…" Yuri said almost tearing up.

"Oh, so this is the one it spoke of. Kusanagi Godou, you survived… no, you revived" Athena said raising a hand. "I suppose I should dispatch of you at once then." Athena swung her hand and a black wave of energy came out and went straight for Yuri and Godou who had not had time to prepare. But the attack was blocked by a bright green shield that shone in the complete darkness. "Oh it seems the other one has returned as well. Splendid." Athena laughed.

Turning their heads to a large glow that was coming from behind them they saw another boy. Yuri couldn't believe the contrast between this boy and Godou. He looked a year younger and had hair that was as white as snow and his eyes shone with power and cool resolve. Where Godou's skin was a little darker than your average Japanese man this boy was pale as a ghost and sporting a childish grin. But for some reason she still felt like they were the same.

"I would have got here sooner, but there traffic was terrible." The boy joked in the face of the empowered rouge goddess. "But look at you now, all ground up. It doesn't feel like it took me that long."

"It still jokes, but I still do not know what to call it. I suppose Demon Beast would be an appropriate name." Athena said snidely as she formed her black scythe in her hand once again.

"You can call me Dipstick for all I care. But I prefer to be called Phantom." Danny said with a shrug when he heard Yuri choking from the poison. "Is she alright?" He asked.

"She inhaled my Wind of Death, so she will die. No healing magic of mortals can save her unfortunately." Athena said sounding as if it was an accident but not one she would lose sleep over.

"Oh no!" Godou said looking down at the Princess Shrine Maiden.

Danny looked down at the girl. "Yuki, cover me." He said as another person, a Divine Beast, appeared beside him. She also had snowy white hair that came down to her shoulders and brilliant eyes only hers were a mixture of purple and blue instead of green. "I use these words of the blessed spring, they are blessed for they recall life, they are blessed for they bring healing." A moon light lily appeared in his hand before turning to a liquid in his hand.

Godou and Yuri were shocked. "An authority… from a Divine Beast…" Erica Blandelli said from nearby where she too was standing guard for her master.

"Drink this, it will heal you." Danny said reaching out his hand that was cupping the liquid. Yuri heisted, but really didn't have anything to lose. She held back her coughing long enough to drink the liquid and her coughing immediately stopped.

Danny stood back up and returned his attention to Athena. "You got what you wanted didn't you? So would you just clear the sky and stop hurting people?" Danny said sadly to Athena.

"I'm afraid that it is in my nature to swallow the heavens, Demon Beast. If you want to stop me, then you will have to fight me." Athena said.

Godou helped Yuri up and then turned to Athena himself. "I am against violence, but I can't just let this continue." He said putting out a hand and a golden glow surrounded his feet making it Danny and Yuki's turn to be surprised. "Using Words of Power, I bring forth justice in this world!" A large golden sword came out of the ground and Godou pulled it out and held it in front of him.

"The SSI are so getting pranked for this." Yuki muttered angrily causing Danny to chuckle.

"A key to close the box once opened." Danny said clearly calling out his own weapon. "Sorry Athena, but when the fate of the world is involved, I don't believe in fighting fair." Danny flourished the large key sword in front of him with the wing teeth pointing down.

"Then let's go!" Godou shouted and rushed Athena knocking the goddess back and off the mountain with Danny in hot pursuit as a golden world of swords formed up around the three of them.

The girls sat by and watched as Danny and Godou did battle with the snake goddess in the space created by Godou's Authority. "Kusanagi-san." Yuri said in awe.

"You really are a Princess Shrine Maiden. You can see him?" Erica said as she watched with a smile on her face.

"What is this golden world?" Yuri asked in wonder.

"A space created by Godou's Authority. Just watch, when he gets this way, Godou is more vicious than anyone." Erica said but then frowned. "But I still don't know anything about that Divine Beast that is fighting in there. They came and rescued us when Athena beat Godou the last time, but I don't know why a Divine Beast would save a Godslayer."

"Well to tell you the truth, we didn't know that he was a Godslayer." Yuki said causing the other two girls to jump. "Not that it would have mattered, Danny saves people. It is just what he does, whether it is a man, Divine Beast, or even a God or Demon, Danny will protect everyone."

* * *

Both Danny and Godou had been buying their time deflecting and dodging the hundreds of energy bolts that Athena rained down on them in the shapes of birds, but soon the thing they had been waiting for came.

They were pulling back when a giant snake shot out of the ground blocking their path. "Are you two just going to run? I thought we would all battle to the death and emerge the better for it." Athena said standing on another snake on the other said of them.

"Whoever said I was running?" Godou said grinning like a madman as he raised his sword.

"I just needed you to summon your avatar." Danny said with a calm demander as he to lifted his key. Athena looked slightly confused as to the contrast both of them were showing to their earlier personalities.

"You are a goddess who has always had strong ties to snakes." Godou started to use his words of power and the golden sword's light grew stronger. "Athena and Medusa both are snake goddesses, sharing an origin. The goddess of wisdom bearing the avatar of the frightening Snake and the ancient Mother Earth!" The blades in the sky turned and flew at the snake that blocked their path. As the blades entered it the snake turned to stone and fell apart.

"That sword, could it be…" Athena said in surprise.

Then Danny started to talk. "The goddess who controls the bounty of the earth was not always so kind. When winter came, she took the life born of spring." As Danny talked his key sword glowed black and the blade shrank back into the guard. "She caused natural disasters on a whim, and withered crops." The guard of the key broke in two and two new blades formed and grew until Danny was holding twin black daggers with snakes heads designed into the blade and long fangs protruding out of the back like for the teeth of the key. Rushing forward with incredible speed Danny slashed through the second of the giant snakes reducing it to a shattered pile of stones thereby forcing Athena to jump off of the crumbing serpent. "She was also the goddess of life and death!"

"This is unpleasant!" Athena shouted angrily. "Your weapons expose and mince me. Do not force me to remember my cursed past!"

Godou took over again. "God of death, Athena, also manifests herself as the owl, the bird that crosses night and the underworld. Ruler over death and darkness."

"Acting like you know everything." Athena growled and manifested a bow in front of herself and shot an arrow that Godou deflected with is blade.

"Serpent of Mother Earth, bird of the god of death, and womanly wisdom. This trinity is the oldest form of your divinity." Danny said standing next to Godou. Danny's blackened daggers a strong contrast to the golden light coming from Godou's huge sword. "You were once the queen, the winged serpent." Danny swung his daggers and a black and green trail of energy came out and cut through Athena's bow.

"Those weapons truly are disgusting, however." Athena said with a smile and her eyes flashed. The ground started to turn to stone and the petrifying wave quickly approached the two Godslayers.

But neither Danny nor Godou made to get out of the way. As their bodies turned to stone Godou continued to speak. "You were not the daughter of Zeus. You were the Queen of the Gods. That was your rightful place, the goddess of life and death, and the great goddess of wisdom!" He turned his sword over and drove it into the ground dispelling the stone and returning the ground to the brilliant gold.

"Shut up!" Athena said as the again called on her scythe. Danny rushed forward and engaged her head on.

"But then came a rebellion against the queen, centered on Zeus." Danny said as he swung his blades again and again to keep Athena on the defensive. "The male gods revolted, and he became King of the Gods. Myth was rewritten, and the old queen, Athena became the king's daughter. And Medusa was reduced to a monster!"

"I said shut up!" Athena shouted louder and sent a wave of black energy that pushed Danny back next to Godou.

"Thus, the queen of wisdom, the winged serpent, lost her Snake form, becoming merely a beautiful goddess." Godou said as both his and Danny weapons' glows intensified. "And the Snake, your true form as Mather Earth, was eventually mentioned in tales as a different creature, the winged serpent, in other words, the dragon!"

"The evil dragon the hero defeats in myth is actually none other than a degraded form of the goddesses of Mother Earth like you!" Danny said releasing a powerful blast of black and green energy from his blades that crashed against Athena's golden shield of divinity. "A fallen queen…"

"That is who… you really are!" Danny and Godou shouted together as the blades hit the golden shield which shattered underneath the blow.

* * *

After they had destroyed her divinity the golden world around them disappeared. "It would've been nice if that could've defeated her." Godou said a little disappointed.

"This isn't over, stay sharp." Danny said clearly raising up his daggers. But Godou's golden sword dissolved in his hand.

"Sorry, I used up that authority." Godou apologized as he grabbed a nearby tree. His body gave off a fiery yellow glow and he uprooted the turn and held it under one arm.

"My Snake symbolizes immortality. So I already know, your Authorities belonged to the ancient Oriental god of war, Verethragna." Athena said lifting up her scythe and grinning at Godou. She dashed forward with incredible speed and sliced straight through the tree that Godou used to defend himself. Danny grabbed the other Godslayer around the collar and pulled him out of the way of the follow up attack.

"She noticed." Godou said disappointed.

"Well, do we have a plan?" Danny asked as he guarded against Athena's next attack and blasted her back with a wave of cold energy that froze her scythe for a few moments before breaking.

"I can call on the power of the sun to burn her into ashes." Godou said seriously.

Danny whistled. "Is that safe to use in the middle of Tokyo city?" Danny asked.

"Well… no." Godou said disappointed.

"Then we need to relocate." Danny said kneeling down and driving his daggers into the dirt. "I call on my power as king, and claim this as my domain, for it is my divine right!" Danny shouted and the green flames poured out of the hilts of the blades and swept over Danny, Godou and Athena. When the fire cleared they were on a large rock flouting in a sea of swirling green. "Not as pretty as yours, but people won't get hurt if we fight here. Let it rip."

Godou nodded and lifted one hand above his head. "For victory, hasten forth before me! O Immortal Sun, I beseech thee to grant radiance to the stallion. O Stallion that moveth godlike with wondrous grace, bringest forth the halo of thy master!" A large globe of golden fire appeared in the air hundreds of feet about them and rushed down towards Athena taking the shape of a horse as it come down on her. But the cast time was too great and obvious. Athena quickly moved out of the way of the attack.

"Well… crud." Danny mumbled from next to Godou. They were standing on the edge of a crater in the rock that was as wide as a football field and over forty feet deep in the middle. "Glad we didn't use that in the middle of Tokyo city."

"Did you believe that I would just stand in the way of that attack, or that I would try to block it? Athena is the goddess of wisdom." Athena said laughing at them. Athena cut open a hole in space and hundreds of owls powered out and turned into bolts of purple energy and flew at the Godslayers.

Danny put up a strong shield around the two of them. "Can you try that again?" Danny asked.

"No, I can only use each of my Authorities once a day as a restriction." Godou said angrily. "And that was my last good one. All I have left is 'the boar' that can only be activated on extremely large targets, 'the camel' that increases my lower body strength after I take a hit, and 'the raptor' which can speed me up but leaves me in crippling pain after I just it."

Danny bit his lip. "Unfortunately the authority I used to make this space requires me to leave my blade buried in the ground and all my other authorities are purely defensive and with heavy restrictions on use." Danny admitted. But he was already calculating their next move. "If I got a large enough target between you and her do you think 'the boar' would get her?" He asked.

"It should." Godou said nodding.

"Then get ready." Danny said calmly as he closed his eyes. A blue glow formed around him as a spear made of ice appeared in his hand. "Be it an instrument of the sky, the sea, or the steel of man, may these roots hold strong and guard against the tests of time!" Danny shouted, he opened a hole in his shield and he threw the spear at the goddess Athena. Vines shot out of the rock, stopping the spear and started to form a giant protective shell around the goddess but she jumped up and out of the vines reach. But it did wrap around the opening that her attacks had been coming from.

The goddess stood on top of the mass of vines and laughed. "Do you honestly think I would fall for the same trick twice, Demon Beast?"

"No." Danny said with a shrug as Godou stood up behind him glowing dark red.

"The bearer of sharp tusks! Killing with one stroke, trampling foes to dust!" Godou shouted and a massive boar the size of a large building appeared over his hand supported by his relatively small human arms. He threw the giant boar at the two story tall tangle of vines which were flattened and torn apart immediately.

Unfortunately Athena had moved out of the way yet again. "You really must find faster attacks, Godslayer." She mocked Godou as a mountains cloud of dust was knocked into the air hiding the two Godslayers from view.

Athena landed in front of them as a large burst of green light erupted from Danny pushing away the dust cloud. Danny walked out in front of Godou. "You might want to cover your ears." He told the Japanese Godslayer who nodded.

"What is this? Does the Demon Beast have another trick?" Athena said preparing herself.

"Yes!" Danny screamed and the single word broke into a long wail that blasted towards Athena. The goddess looked surprised but put her hands together on her scythe which transformed into a shield that stopped the sound wave attack. The sound kept going and a cone of destruction formed starting at the ground underneath Danny's feet but it didn't touch Athena.

"Impressive, but you are just wasting your energy, Demon Beast! You cannot get to me through my Gorgonian Shield!" Athena shouted to be heard over the wail.

"How about around it?" Athena turned her head shocked to find another Danny standing there with one of the twin daggers in his hand. "Only one of my weapons needs to stay in the ground." He said before driving the blade into the goddess's back.

Athena gasped in pain as the Danny pulled the blade out revealing the stone medal of the Gorgonian with the dagger's blade piercing straight through it. The shield in front of her disappeared and she was hit by the full force of the continuing wail.

* * *

After the dust from the attack settled Danny and Godou were standing in front of a battered and bleeding Athena again in her childish form. "Clever to use the other one's attack to hide your astral projection." Athena said with an unnaturally calm. Danny pulled his other dagger out of the ground and they returned to a park in the middle of Tokyo. "Deliver the finishing blow… it is your right as the victor." Athena said.

Godou looked unsure as Danny walked towards the goddess. But instead of raising the Dagger, he raised his empty hand. "I don't think there is any need for that. The Gorgonian has been destroyed, so the world is no longer in danger. That's all I wanted. I only kill when there is absolutely no other way." Danny said as he formed a fist in front of him. "I use these words of the blessed spring, they are blessed for they recall life, they are blessed for they bring healing." A white lily formed in his hand again and turned into liquid. "Here, I'll heal you up and then you can leave peacefully."

Godou looked shocked but not as shocked as Athena. Danny turned his head to the Japanese king. "You don't have a problem with that do you?" Danny said secretly thinking that he might have to fight the man who was his ally ten seconds ago in order to protect the goddess, but from his description of the authorities he had left Danny was sure it was a fight he could win.

"Well… as long as she leaves Japan." Godou said rubbing the back of his neck. Danny gave a sigh of relief.

"Godou, are you serious?" Erica said having gotten there with Yuki and Yuri.

"Yeah, all I really wanted was for her to leave." Godou said shrugging.

"Thanks." Danny said smiling. "You heard the man. So take you're medicine like a big girl." Danny said lifting the liquid to Athena's lips.

"You are a very strange creature, Demon Beast… what is your real name?" Athena asked Danny.

"It's Danny… Danny Fenton." Danny said calmly.

"Danny Fenton?" Athena said as if tasting the name before she drank the liquid. The hole in her stomach that was made by the dagger healed and all of the cuts and bruises from the battle disappeared. Athena then stood up. "I will carve your name into my heart…" She said as a misty cloud passed over her and she disappeared.

Godou then fell down on his back and looked up and the again starry night sky with a smile on his face. "You make it to the end, and then you back down?" Erica said leaning over him. "Everything was going to plan, what's the deal?"

"To plan? Wait, you don't know this would happen, did you?" Godou asked as if shocked.

"Of course I did." Erica said. "By making you fight Athena in Japan, the other Campione couldn't intrude, so you could take Athena's Authorities for yourself." The blond girl said not noticing that Danny and Yuki were exchanging looks.

"That is so irresponsible." Yuri said angrily.

"Um…" Danny said and they all seemed to remember the two Divine Beasts in the room. "I guess I need to apologize… I didn't know there was a King in Japan. The idiots in the Sorcerous Sacrilege Investigation in America just told me that Athena was going to destroy the world if no one stopped her and I rushed over. I didn't mean to intrude on your territory or your fight."

"Hey, you don't have to apologize, if it wasn't for you I would probably be dead back at the roof top." Godou said waving the comment off. "I'm Kusanagi Godou by the way. And don't talk about all of that King stuff. It's been nine days since I became the seventh Campione and I am already tired of all of it."

Danny laughed a little. "Alright then. I'm Danny Fenton." Danny said as a ring of light returned him to his human from. "I'm became the eighth Campione seven days ago." They group looked shocked as Yuki flouted behind him and planted a kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arms around his back. Danny Fenton was definitely not what they were expecting from a demon king.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Catherie McDonald's finger tapped against the top of her tray table as she tried and failed to calm down. She sank back in her seat, turning up the volume on her classical music in order to drown out the sound of the engines of her family's private jet as she flew off to what would most likely be a encounter that would decide the entire future of her family. No pressure.

"Ms. McDonald, would you care for some refreshments?" One of her family's servents asked her, holding out a try of different beverages, a few of them were alcoholic, even though Catherie was only eighteen.

Though in the back of her mind she wondered if this would all be easier if she was drunk, she shook her head. "I am alright, though I would like some time alone to prepare." Catherie said, dismissing the servent before giving into her anxiety and shivering.

It wouldn't do for her to show weakness, not even in front of those who had sworn service to her family. She was the heiress to the most powerful magical family in the United States, and as such, she had to always think about what was best for her family. No mater what it took.

She looked into a mirror that was near her seat and stared at her reflection. She was beautiful, she knew that much. Her long golden hair came down to her waist and curled slightly so that it sprung a little whenever she walked, drawing attention too her, and her bright blue eyes seemed to give off a light of there own. Her full lips where well framed with her soft cheeks and gave her a beautiful smile. She had strong curves and a healthy bust, a picture of everything a man would usually look for in a woman.

But on top of this natural beauty, her family had forced her to take extra measures for this trip. Her cheeks were heavy with blush and the dark eyeliner brought out the blue of her eyes even more. She was wearing a very flashy, bright red business dress that looked as if the top two buttons had gone missing, leaving her chest on display. She looked more like a sex object than she wanted to admit to herself.

But that was the entire point. The members of her family where hoping that she would catch the eye of the young man she was being sent to, like a piece of meat being thrown to a wolf. They wanted her to be taken by the newest American King, the one known as Danny Fenton.

Catherie's head dropped gently against the plane's window as she pondered what would be worse, if the king did take fancy to her, or if he took this as an insult. Either one would be hard on her family.

In truth, being the strongest magical family in America was a lot like being the best ice skater in the dessert. In the eyes of the wider world, they were a joke with hardly any ancestry compared to organization in the rest of the world. No a single drop of divine blood in their veins, and their magic was mostly third rate at best as far as the rest of the world was concerned.

They had to mostly survive on pity from European organizations and free-lancers to help them deal with the supernatural beings. Being such a large country with such a large population doesn't help the matter. Or that was how it used to be.

With the arrival of John Pluto Smith, they suddenly had a way of countering the attacks from the various terrorist groups who tried to use magic against their country. But the first American King had only a small connection to their organizations and they couldn't fully benefit from his presence. No one even knew his real name.

But just the week before, some agents conformed the exitance of a second Campione in America; Daniel Fenton, preferred name Danny.

Next to nothing was known about him, besides that his family were one of the free-lancers that had been hired to try to keep Amity Park under control. He was a young man who had known full well what it meant to be a Campione, but for some reason had not declared himself to the magical world as a king.

Catherie couldn't say that she understood why a Campione would do this, but that was a Demon King for you, they never cared for logic.

It was to this king that her family was hoping to wed her, not only for the influence it would give them over one of the most powerful individuals in the world, but in the hopes that she would catch his seed and produce children who would have greater magical talent. The entire idea was insane. Trying to control a Campione was suicide, but her family had spoken.

She had been one of the most proud mages in all of the States. How had she been reduced to such a hoer? She was tried to sell her body to a man in exchange for power. And if that didn't work, she had been told to shower him with gifts in order to win his favor and than try again to get in bed with him later. She didn't even know what this king looked like.

She closed her eyes and groaned. She really should have taken one of those drinks. This was going to be a long plane ride.

* * *

It had been a week since Danny's incident with Athena, and the world had yet to return to being right side up for the newest of kings. He knew that the moment he opened his eyes every morning and looked down to see Yuki huddled up against him with her arms wrapped around his chest, pressing her naked body up against him. Her human disguise gone and her snow white hair resting against his chest.

Danny took a deep breath as he slowly peeled away her arms and then went off to prepare for the morning.

Danny would admit that the first time he work up in such a position, he had his comical reaction of shouting in surprise and falling out of the bed on his head, but after a whole week, he was just used to it. If nothing else, Danny was at least quick to adapt to new unusual situations.

Danny arrived downstairs to find his sister already sitting at the table reading the news on her I-phone. "Morning Danny." She said not even bother to look up as she took a sip from her cup of orange juice.

"Morning..." Danny yawned back as he pulled out a box of carrel from the shelf and bowl.

"You got another batch of the stuff this morning. You should probably hide it all way before mom and dad see it. You know how much this is freaking them out." Jazz said pointing over to a large pile of boxes and letters. Danny groaned. It was too early to be dealing with this.

He went over and grabbed all the boxes before turning intangible and flying up through the ceiling, taking the stuff to his room to be sorted through later.

It was what Danny couldn't help but to think of as Fan mail, even though the tone of each message was closer to begging for their lives rather than asking for an autograph.

Ever since word got out that he was the eighth Campione, magic organizations from around the world had been sending him mountains of stuff ranging from money to relics, along with offers of slaves or women. At first he was praying that it was all just some kind of bad joke, but it was far too tasteless to just be a joke, and Yuki assured him that they meant every word of it. But on the scale of annoying things to wake up to in the morning, it still wasn't as bad as the Box Ghost.

"Danny?" Yuki mumbled as she sat up in Danny's bed, his blanket falling off her naked body as she disinterestedly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning. I'm just dropping off the mail. See you downstairs for breakfast." Danny said, hardly blushing as he averted his eyes. He wasn't exactly a pervert, but he had long since realized that Yuki enjoyed getting reactions out of him, so him trying to play it cool was just his way of messing with her. And it worked, considering that she stopped acting sleepy and simply pouted at him.

"More mail huh? When are these humans going to just take a hint." Yuki said as she glanced at the newest addition to the small mountain of unopened packages. "Maybe you should use some of that bribe money they keep sending you to buy a house for them to send it all too. After all, a King needs his castle." Yuki said, grinning in a way that made Danny wonder if she was joking or not. But she stopped smiling as Danny stood their quietly, not responding to her jest. "Something them matter?"

"Yuki... what am I supposed to do?" Danny said, surprising the priestess. Danny looked down at his hands. "I've got all this power, but I have no idea how I should use it."

"Use it however you like. They are your authorities." Yuki said simply.

Danny shook his head. "It isn't the authorities I'm talking about. It's this political power." Danny said. Yuki raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I am a king. In this land, my word is absolute law that everyone must obey. But... what should I say? This influence could be used to make the world a better place for everyone. People dream of having this kind of thing. But I have no idea what to do with it. I don't know how to be a king, or what I want for the people. This isn't as simple as fighting gods and divine beasts. I wish I knew more about what was going on."

A moment passed before Danny heard Yuki snorting with laughter. "You really are something else, my King." She said. Danny felt her wrapper her arms around his back and pressing her head against his shoulder. "A Demon King who wonders how he can help the people. I've never heard of such a thing."

"Yuki..." Danny said flushing a bit.

"Danny, you shouldn't worry so much about it. You've only been a king for a couple weeks. I'm sure you will decide how you wish to rule soon enough. And no matter what that choose is, I will remain by your side forever." Yuki whispered into his ear.

"Yuki... put some clothes on." Danny said flushing bright red as the girl's naked body pressed up against his back.

"Oh poo, my King doesn't love me." Yuki fake pouted as she took a step back from him and called up a small wind of snowflakes that momentarily hid her from sight before disappearing to reveal her in her human-like form and fully clothed. "Now, you said something about breakfast?"

"You're just teasing me, aren't you?" Danny said bluntly.

"With all due respect your majesty, I grew up in a frozen wasteland. We take our laughs where we can get them." Yuki said, sticking out her tongue before sinking through the floor. Danny shook his head and followed her.

* * *

Danny was laying down on his back on the roof of the school. There were a few more minutes during lunch and he wanted to have a little more time alone to think. Thinking was impossible around Yuki and Valerie. The two were always at it like cats and dogs, and Sam also seemed to get into the arguments all the time.

Danny had asked his other friends who knew about him being a Campione about what they thought he should do with his new found influence.

Jazz had said the same thing as Yuki, that it was Danny's choice and to just give himself time to figure out what he thought was important. Though she hinted at trying to gather materials to study up on the history of the magical world might help. Something that Danny was not too anxious to do.

Valerie had immediately suggested a reform to the military side of the magical community in order to better combat the rouge gods and divine beasts. Treating the entire thing like a war and creating his own personal army. Danny had nodded along to the girl's rant, but quickly dismissed the idea. He wasn't exactly convinced that having an army of Red Huntresses would be good for the world.

Sam had immediately gone off on a list of humanitarian movements and things that Danny could make the mages do for the environment. It was very nice and all, but it didn't quite feel right. The arguments were all so one sided with her, and those were her goals. Danny wanted to have goals of his own to work towards.

He had to admit those that he seriously considered Tucker's suggestion. His fellow nerd boy had only needed to say three words, 'National Miniskirt Mondays'. Of course, that would be going against people's right to choice their appearance for themselves, so even though it would have been of great benefit to the human race, Danny had decided against it. Besides, how the magical community look at him if he tried to use them to force girls into tiny miniskirts once a week. Everyone would call him a perverted overlord.

So even after talking to everyone he trusted, he still didn't have a clue what kind of king 'he' wanted to be.

Danny gave a soft sigh, feeling the cold air passing between his lips as his ghost sense told him that Yuki was near. "Class is going to be starting soon. Can't you sleep during that?" Yuki joked as she sat down next to Danny.

A small smile crept onto Danny's face. "Yeah, but Lancer has been getting on my cause a bit more recently. I think he blames me for you and Valerie always disrupting class." Danny said opening his eyes to look up into Yuki's glassy, purple and blue orbs. "But in all honesty, I just can't decide what kind of king I should be. And talking to my friends about it didn't help much. Just gave me a short list of things that I'm not."

"Well that is some help at least." Yuki chuckled. "But how about instead of looking to others for the answer, you looking inside yourself."

"Thank you Ms. Fortune Cookie, now everything is clear." Danny said rolling his eyes.

"I meant look at your Authorities." Yuki snapped playfully, catching Danny off guard. "Though your Authorities come from the gods you have beaten in battle, they are shaped based on your personality. So if you want to know who you really are, you just need to look at your Authorities."

"My authorities, huh." Danny mumbled as he looked back up at the sky.

"That's right." Yuki said with a big grin. "Now hurry it up, we don't got all day." She added, springing to her feet and grabbing one of Danny's arms so that she could pull him through the hallway. Danny only realized too late that his arm was being squeezed really close to her body, and that they were walking straight passed Valerie.

This was going to spark up another battle.

* * *

Danny was sitting down in his English class, doing his best to ignore not only Yuki and Valerie's fighting, but also Lancer's boring lecture.

He was tried to concentrate on what Yuki had said on the roof about his Authorities being a reflection of his true ideals.

It wasn't until now that Danny realized something. Not a single one of his authorities had any offensive capabilities. They were all passive, or defensive skills.

The Portal was useful, allowing him to travel too and from the Neither World in order to cross great distances quickly, or just get to the Neither World without the use of the Fenton Family Ghost Portal. But you could hardly fight someone with it.

The Flag let him pull himself and his enemies into a separate space so that their fight didn't hurt any innocent people. That was hardly offensive. Heck, he had to give up a weapon in order to use the skill.

The Lily could heal almost any injure or poison, even one that came from a divine source. It was by far his most powerful skill, but it did have restriction. First, that it could only be used on any individual once a day. And second, Danny himself could not be the target. This greatly decreased its usefulness in battle for him.

The Vines might have been a good offensive skill, if it wasn't for the restriction on them. He could only use them to guard against an attack, and only an attack that was targeting a priestess, a Mother Earth Goddess, or a divine beast with an Earth core. Danny had assumed that those restrictions had come from the fact that Apus was a god who governed the revival of the Earth, a sort of gardening god. But maybe it was Danny's own wish to protect things that made the Authority act the way it did.

Was that it? Was Danny's true nature just protecting people? If so he was in trouble. Other than the Skeleton Key and the massive power boost to his ghost powers that he got from becoming a Campione, he hadn't really gained any offensive powers that could help him in the days to come.

Unless one of the last two Authorities he had gained held some kind of super power for him. But no matter what he tried, no matter how long he meditated, he couldn't figure out what either the Ring of Rage, or the Seed, did.

Danny sighed again, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Maybe he's call up Godou and see what he thought about the job of a king. He might not have been any more experienced at it than Danny himself, but he would at least be someone who understood what it was like to be a Campione.

* * *

Catherie had always been told that when dealing with Campiones, you must always expect the unexpected. Well she was starting to see what they meant.

She had gotten out of her limo in front of the address she had been given for the youngest king's residence to find herself staring up at the most bazaar building she had ever laid eyes on.

It was three stories tall with several different kinds of bricks making up the outer wall, as if chunks had been smashed off of it from time to time and they never bothered to match up the type of bricks when doing the repairs. Attached to the building, right over the front entrance was a giant sign reading 'Fenton Works' which ended in an arrow that pointed to the building as if they wanted the whole world to know that they were there. And even more astonishing was a SciFi UFO like object that was attached to the roof.

The building was so out of the ordinary or weird that the young Mcdonald considered just turning around and climbing back into her limo and driving away before anyone saw her there.

She couldn't understand it, she thought this King had wanted to go unnoticed. How could anyone fail to notices such a flamboyant person.

Catherie closed her eyes and tried to erase the image of the building from her mind. Her family had already sent word of her coming to the new king. To back out now would certainly insult him. And she couldn't afford to do such a thing. She would just have to erase all preconceptions and continue forward. She had to make a good impression. She had to.

But those thoughts hardly lasted her to the front door when she pressed the door bell.

"GHOSTS!" A voice boomed inside of the building, so loud that Catherie stumbled back off the front step in surprise, falling to the ground and landing on her butt.

"Ouch..." She mumbled, rubbing her butt as she looked up.

The door had opened to reveal one of the largest men Catherie had seen in her entire life. The middle aged Jack Fenton was like a giant, over six and a half feet tall with shoulders wider than most people were tall. He looked like a grizzly bear that was stuffed into the ugliest orange jumpsuit Catherie had ever seen in her life.

The man pulled off a pair of goggles to show his cold blue eyes that glared down at Catherie, making the girl feel like a great force was about to crush her, despite her being one of the most talented mages in the states. But then a large grin split the man's face, and Catherie didn't know whether this made her less scared or even more.

"Hey there! Sorry for startling you! I'm Jack Fenton! What can I help you with!?" The man practically shouted as he reached down and grabbed onto the girl's are and pulled her to her feet as if she was a two year old. Catherie had to stop herself from running away screaming at the sight of this man.

"I'm... I'm Catherie McDonald... I'm here to speak to..." Catherie started as she tried to regain her senses. This must be the king's father, that explained the building. This man was as subtle as a train wreck, and twice as loud. But she didn't get far before the man cut her off.

"Oh, you must be one of my little Jazzy-pants's friends! Why didn't you say so!? Come on in!" Jack said, practically shoving the poor girl through the front door, and Catherie barely managed to keep her footing as she was pushed along by the giant. "Jazzy would probably be mad at me if I scared off another one of her friends at the door." Jazz chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

Catherie could imagine anyone would want to flee if they came upon this man without knowing what they were in for. She found herself worrying if the King himself took after his father. She hoped not. After all, her family wanted to marry her to him. She shivered as the image of her in a wedding dress standing next to that giant wormed its way through her mind.

"You go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I'll check and see if Jazz is ready to see you." Jack said as he deposited the girl in the living room. He started towards the stairs but stopped right before going up. "You aren't a ghost... are you?" He said, a glare crossing his face as he stared at Catherie. Catherie could only shake her head, not having a clue what the man was on about, but sure that she didn't want to find out. "Alright then, I'll go get her right now." Jack said before rushing up the stairs.

The moment the bear in man's skin was out of sight, Catherie let loss something that was between a sigh and a whimper. "What have I gotten myself into." She said as she tried to straighten up her clothes.

Though things could have gone better, at least she had managed to get through the front door, even if they had made an inaccurate assumption about her reason for being there.

Even if she was only about to meet the King's sister, she had to be sure to make a good first impression. Hopefully it wouldn't be as disastrous as the father had been.

Actually, meeting with a close family member first might actually help her get an idea about what kind of person this king was before she met him. Such a thing could be helpful to say the least.

Catherie glanced around the living room while she waited. It was surprisingly normal considering how the outside of the house looked. There was average dark blue sofas and a coffee table as well as a small tv and a rack of old taps and DVDs. It was a rather large room, but not so large as to feel empty.

The young McDonald walked over to a row of pictures hanging on the wall and glanced over them. They were all family photos, most had both the giant from the door wearing his orange jumpsuit, as well as a smaller woman in a bright blue jumpsuit. The pair was odd, so odd that Catherie wondered if there were laws against dressing like that in public.

But there were two other people in the photos, a girl with bright orange hair and a small boy with jet black hair. Both of them were always wearing much more normal clothes, to Catherie's relief.

She stared long at a picture when the boy looked to be only six or seven years old and was grinning from the back of a bicycle, one that still had training wheels on. He looked so innocent in the picture. Catherie couldn't help but to wonder how something that cute could become a feared demon king, a slayer of gods. Catherie swallowed as she thought about just how deep into the lion's den she was.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Catherie turned to see the girl with long orange hair entering the room. She was dressed in a smart sweeter and blue jeans and seemed relatively normal as she gave Catherie an inviting smile. "I was told you were here to see me, though I am afraid that I can't remember us ever meeting."

"Well... I... ah..." Catherie tongue was tying itself into a knot as she tried to think of something to say. So much for a good first impression.

"I guess you are still a little shaken up from my dad. Follow me to the kitchen. I'll get you some tea to calm you down, then we can talk." Jazz said as she started towards a door that must have lead to the kitchen. Catherie silently followed, surprised by the massive contrast between the pushy giant of a man from the front door, and this gentle young girl. Though maybe thinking of her as young was a bit hypocritical, since she seemed to be the same age as Catherie herself.

"I'm sorry about my dad. I know he isn't exactly gentle, but he would never hurt anybody on purpose." Jazz said as she put a pot of water over the stove. "I'm sure he dragged you through the door before you had a chance to get a word out." She grabbed a plate from the counter and placed it on the table in front of Catherie. "Cookie?"

Catherie looked down at the tray full of cookies and slowly nodded, taking one and carefully eating it, trying to keep a lady-like manner, something that is hard to do when eating a cookie.

"Well, now that you've had a chance to calm down a little, what did you come to see me about?" Jazz asked as she sat down at the table across from Catherie and took a cookie herself.

Catherie cleared her throat a little before starting. "I'm sorry, but that was a misunderstanding. I came here to seek an audience with his Highness, the Eighth Campione, King Daniel Fenton." Catherie said as clearly as she could, trying to keep in mind proper edict. Even if Jasmine was acting familiar, it was not her place to assume herself an equal to a king or their family.

Jazz stared at her for a few seconds before bursting into giggles. Catherie was a little taken aback by the reaction. "King Daniel. Oh that is just too much." She chuckled. "I can't wait to see his face when someone calls him that." Jazz said. Catherie was confused, was such a form of address insulting to one of his Highness's status? "Well, if your here to talk to my brother, you're going to have to wait a few minutes. He's in a Skype call with the king of Japan. Shouldn't take too much longer I think."

Catherie blinked. A Skype call? Kings rarely ever interacted with each other unless it was to do battle. They were all self important and blood thirsty, or so people said. To have to of the most powerful individuals on the planet talking to each other on something as mundane as Skype was almost comical.

Then it dawned on her just how important something like that was. If it want badly, they could have two kings fighting it out. The destruction would be outrageous. Catherie nearly jumped as the tea kettle started to steam.

Jazz got up and poured the hot water into a pot before adding the tea packs and sugar. "Here you go." Jazz said, placing a cup of the hot liquid in front of Catherie.

"Thank you." Catherie said as she took a small sip. She tried not to flinch. Jazz had no idea how to make tea. "Would you mind telling me a little about his Highness while we wait?" She asked, hoping to get as much information as she could from the sister.

Jazz chuckled. "Let's just say, Danny is one of a kind."

* * *

"Wait, your telling me that Yuri was kidnapped by another Campione and you had to fight him to get her back?" Danny said into his headset as he talked to Godou over Skype. "Why didn't you call for back up? I can understand if you don't trust me fully, but that kind of thing is an emergency."

"It isn't that I don't trust you." Godou said, the Japanese king sounded tired. He must have been after fighting off Duke Voban. "It's just Erica wouldn't let me. She kept saying how I couldn't show any signs of weakness and that calling in another Campione for help would only invite more trouble." Godou explained miserable. "I don't know why I listened to her."

"I'm confused, are you her king or her servant?" Danny teased.

"I would like to say that we're just friends, but it's probably that second one." Godou admitted. "And now everyone is giving me a hard time because I accidentally smashed a national monument during the fight."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I can see people being a bit upset about that." Even in all his time fighting Divine Beasts and Gods, Danny had never broken anything that important.

"I didn't do it on purpose, it just kind of happened." Godou said in his defense.

"You know it is because of guys like you that people say we kings are thoughtless natural disasters." Danny said, taking a little enjoyment out of Godou's troubles. "Though I guess in all truthfulness I would have probably done the same thing in your shoes. What's one national treasure compared to the life of a friend."

"Y...yeah... one..." Godou said sounding embarrassed.

"... Oh gods, it was more than one, wasn't it?" Danny said a little slack jawed.

"...Three so far." Godou admitted weakly. Danny couldn't help but to wonder what would happen if he tried to fight Godou. If he had done it when the older Campione's authorities were all used up, he would have won easily and without any damages to the city. But if they both went at it when they were at full strength... Amity would be flattened.

"No wonder everyone is scared of us." Danny mumbled. Then Danny tried to turn the conversation towards why he had called in the first place. "Hey Godou. What do you plan to do as King?" He asked solemnly.

"Well... nothing really." Godou said. Danny was a little shocked to hear it. "I just want to go back to having a normal life. You know, go to school and grow up to be a productive member of society. I don't want to have anything to do with any of this king business. I don't even think of myself as a king. I haven't done anything to deserve such a title." Godou paused. "Please don't tell Erica I told you that."

"So you don't have any plans either." Danny sighed leaning back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling. "I just was thinking that since we have all this political power, we might be able to put it to good use. You know, help people or something. I want to help people... I just have no idea where to even start."

Godou was quiet as he thought about it. "I never really thought about it that way. I guess with how everyone acts like they are assuming I'm going to try to force my will upon them, I kind of just shied away from the whole idea of actually trying to do anything that might prove them right. I never considered that I could use it for good." Godou said. "But I'm not even sure if I know how to do that. I'd probably just mess things up if I tried. So its probably better if I just leave politics to the politicians."

Danny thought about that. "Maybe your right. I guess I'll just give it some time. I've got hundreds of years ahead of me to decide what I'm going to do. Assuming I don't die." Danny admitted. "Oh well. It was nice talking to you and give Yuri my regards. I hope she isn't to shaken by the whole thing."

"Will do. See you around." Godou said before hanging up. Danny leaned back in his chair and stared up at his roof.

Hundreds of years.

Between his nature as a half Divine Beast and that of a Campione, he would more than likely never die of old age. He might not even age at all.

It was perhaps the hardest thing he was having to come to terms with as tried to move on with his life. The fact that he might be fourteen years old for the rest of his life. That he will have to watch his friends and family grow old and die while he remained young. The thought weighed heavy on his heart.

But he couldn't let himself just stop moving entirely. While he lived, he could make a difference. So he had to just keep working.

He got up and headed for the door. He would have to make dinner pretty soon. Otherwise his sister might try to cook again, or worse, his mother.

* * *

**For those of you who have been reading my other stories, you might have read the comments that said that my computer is currently falling apart. Well duct tape is only keeping it running so well, and the whole thing crashes every few minutes.**

**Because of all the sudden cuts of power to my laptop, all of my story files and Microsoft word have all been corrupted. So I am kind of sunk as far as writing goes. Because I didn't want to write something for a story I was planning on continuing, since the constant crashes are depressing and can kill your motivation to continue a story, I just picked one that I wasn't planning on continuing and worked on it.**

**I ended up writing the first half of this chapter in notepad before remembering that the person who adopted this story was actually continuing it. So consider this just a different path that things could take. And if I do end up continuing this, I will make sure to not use any of the same plot points as the other writer so that the stories can remain different.**

**That's right, no Vortex.**

* * *

**Catherie McDonald is a reference to Kaze no Stigma. Some of you who know the anime might have a good idea of why I picked her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Catherie couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. It just didn't make any sense at all. Jazz's stories about her little brother went against everything Catherie had ever thought about Campione.

According to the older sister's stories, he was a bit of a nerd, couldn't fit in at school, got lousy grades and was constantly getting picked on by the bigger students. The idea that a man who was strong enough and skilled enough to stand against a god would willingly endure such treatment was absurd.

She also described him as being incredibly unlucky when most Campione were known to be able to generate luck but by willing it to happen, even before they kill their first god. Then there was the news that their parents knew nothing about him being a king and that he choose to keep them in the dark about his status and the magical world. Catherie just couldn't understand the reasoning behind his Highness's existence. Why did Kings have to be so complicated?

Catherie was draw out of her thoughts by Jazz's giggling. "You really looked shocked. Is the fact that Danny was and still is just a normal human being at heart so shocking to you?" Jazz teased.

"No! I mean. I don't not doubt your honesty its just..." Catherie tongue started to get tied. She had not make sure she didn't insult the King's sister, but she didn't at all know what she was supposed to do or say. Jazz seemed so normal and sweet, but what if this was just a ploy of some kind to get her to drop her guard? Not that her having her guard up or not mattered at all here, she was powerless in the face of a Demon King. Her stammering came to a stop when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Her eyes widened as she realized what that meant. The King was done with his talk with the Japanese King, and she was about to meet him.

"Well, then you can just see for yourself." Jazz said, her smile friendly as he younger brother entered the room. "Ha Danny. I'd like you to meet Catherie, she'll be joining us for dinner." Jazz said before the mage could say anything.

"Nice to meet you." Danny said giving a polite nod. "Guess that means I'm cooking for one more tonight." Catherie's jaw nearly dropped as she saw him pulling out some strips of chicken meat and some baking mix.

"Yo...you're going to cook for me?" Catherie said in a curtain level of surprise.

"It's no big deal. Not much difference between cooking for five and cooking for six. Especially if our dad is one of the five." Danny said as he started setting up the oven. "You have any special dietary needs or will 'whatever' do?"

"W...whatever you make should be more than sufficient." Catherie mumbled.

"She met dad, didn't she?" Danny said raising an eyebrow at Catherie's nervous behavior.

"Danny, don't be rude." Jazz said scolding her little brother and getting a shocked look from Catherie. Ordering around a king. Even for a relative, that was insane.

"Sorry. Guess I'm not used to many guests." Danny said rubbing his head as he went to get some water to boil and make pasta.

Catherie watched for twenty minutes in stunned silence as the great and powerful Demon King made backed chicken and pasta for dinner, will exchanging small talk with his sister about her attempts to get into an Ivy League school, and his troubles with his high school teachers and how the school bully was being given medication to mellow him out after a reason accident involving too much laughing.

It all seemed so... normal. It was difficult to connect the monster that even the gods feared with boy who was standing in front of her right now. "All done." Danny said as he finished getting everything out of the oven and putting it on plates. "He Jazz, can you set the table. I'm going to tell everyone its time to eat." Danny turned to eye Catherie. "Best to stay way from the door. I'd rather not have our dad running you over." Danny added to the dazed young woman before leaving the room.

"So, what did I tell you? You don't need to be so afraid of him." Jazz said.

"You... you should not have lied to him about why I was here. I hope his is not angered by this invasion of his privacy." Catherie said as she took a hard swallow.

Jazz sighed. "I give up. Be as afraid as you want. Just realize that when he tells you that he isn't interested in whatever you want him to do, you really shouldn't take it personally."

Catherie shivered at those words. The idea that the king would turn her away in annoyance was a terrifying one, even if the King seemed to be deceptively easygoing and normal. She had heard that Sir Salvatore also had a very easygoing persona, but that didn't stop him for destroy half a city because he was bored and wanted something to fight.

"Food!" Jack shouted as he rushed through the door. The bear of a man was practically drooling over the table before Catherie even had time to react to him.

"Jack! You need to behave better when we have company." A woman's voice said, Catherie watched a a woman dressed in a sky blue hazard suit with the hood pulled up and goggles on over her eyes stepped out from behind her husband, scolding him like a small child.

"Sorry Honey." Jack said a little sheepishly before sitting down at his place at the table, which Catherie now noticed had steel braces attached to its sides to support his extra weight.

"Hello their dear, I'm Maddie Fenton, Jazz's mother. Its so nice to meet you. Jazz has never brought any friends home before. This is a pleasant surprise." Maddie said as she held out her rubber gloved hand that was covered in some kind of green goo that she had been working with down in the basement.

Catherie stared at the hand for several seconds, wondering whether or not she could risk upsetting the king's mother by refusing to shake her hand when the woman seemed to finally notice the goo and laughed, pulling off her gloves before offering her hand again.

Catherie carefully took the hand as she wondered how such bizarre people could breed such a normal seeming daughter and son, even if that son was a god slayer.

Finally the King returned with a girl in toe. She had brown hair and glassy blue and purple eyes that seemed to glitter like ice when they caught the light in the room. She smiled as she saw everyone. But the smile turned to a puzzled look when she noticed Catherie. "You're a new face." She said still in a rather pleasant tone of voice even if surprised. "Sorry, where are my manners, I'm Yuki Onihime, nice to meet you." She said with a small nod of the head.

Catherie blinked in confusion. She hadn't seen any pictures of this girl earlier, and she had a different surname than the King. Perhaps she was a visitor, or maybe a relative. Then again, perhaps she was a concubine, she was pretty, and the Kings age. The thought made Catherie flush slightly before remembering that she had to introduce herself.

"The pleasure is mine. I'm Catherie McDonald." Catherie said.

The change in the girl standing in front of her was almost instantaneous as she went through a series of emotions, each one displayed on her face; shock, confusion, worry, outrage, hatred, and finally contempt.

"We'll then, it is nice to meet you, Ms. McDonald." Yuki said though there was some ice in her voice. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Catherie, Jazz or the King. Danny gave Yuki a quizzical look and the girl calmed down before she made a sign in front of the Fenton Parents.

Catherie was confused by the display of hostility from the girl. The occasional glares thrown across the table as if she want to throw her out of the house that very instant, and only a need for silence was keeping her still.

Despite this tension in the room, Jack and Maddie seemed completely oblivious. The giant of a man was blabbering on about ghosts, which Catherie eventual realized were Divine Beasts, all the while shoving food in his mouth, hardly bothering to chew.

After what was probably the most stressful meal of her life, it all finally came to an end. "Why don't you kids all head upstairs." Maddie said as she started to stake the plats. "I'll take care of the dishes."

"Alright mom, just don't try to clean it with ectoplasm again." Jazz said as she started to get up. Catherie raised an eyebrow. What kind of person would be stupid enough to try to clean their dishes with spiritual residue?

After they had all finally gotten up stairs and into Jazz's room, Danny was the first one to take. "Yuki, you going to tell me what's the matter?" Danny asked the girl.

Yuki bit her lip. "Catherie McDonald of the McDonald family of mages. They are the largest and most powerful magical family in the United States." Yuki said glaring at Catherie who flinched as Danny raised an eyebrow. "To think you would simply show up at a Campione's house, unannounced and playing the guest. The nerve."

"I... my family sent word of my coming before me. I thought I was to be expected." Catherie said in her defense. "I tried to explain my reasons for coming to the King's father and sister, but the father wouldn't listen and his sister suggested that I simply observe him for a small time."

Danny looked at Jazz. "It's true." Jazz admitted. "I don't understand the problem?"

Yuki's mouth twitched. "Problem... there is no problem." She said hotly though it was clear that she was taking issue. "There is no way that my King would approve of this family, that's all."

Danny looked between Yuki and the shocked Catherie before sighing. "I suppose at the very least I can hear you out. What is it that you came here for?" Danny said as he sat down.

Catherie swallowed hard. "My family simply wish to extend a hand of friendship from my family to his Majesty." Catherie said trying to seem as humble as possible. "And, if it should please his Majesty, they wish to offer him my... my services, in wha..."

"I have no need of human sacrifices." Danny interrupted her. She blinked in surprise. "I don't want sacrifices or concubines or soldiers or money. I have no interest in any of it." Catherie's heart fell with every word. "If you have come all this way in hopes of buying yourself a powerful ally in some kind of political game, then I am afraid you will have to return home empty handed."

"I..." Catherie said as she felt like running away in fear. But she had to at least grant him a gift before she let. How would she be able to face her family otherwise. "I understand, your Majesty. Please forgive my foolishness in believing that I would be of help to one as great as you." Catherie said bowing. With her eyes lowered she couldn't see Danny rolling his eyes at the display. "Please accept this small token of my family." She pulled out a medallion with a complex carving on it.

"How dare you!?" Yuki practically shouted enrage as she saw it. Everyone jumped in shock at her outburst. "To bring one of them with you, and to display if in front of my King!"

"Yuki, what is it?" Danny asked, seeming confused.

Yuki bit her lip. "I... I am sorry. Please, excuse me." She said before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

Danny watched her go, a sinking feeling in his stomach as she went. But when he turned back to the McDonald girl all he said was. "Continue."

Catherie nodded, seeming just as shocked as the other two at the girl's display. "It is the most powerful one my family has managed to capture." She said as she traced a finger over the design, unlocking the beast within.

Danny's jaw dropped as a stream of dark green mist came from the amulet, forming together into a beast with dark black fur.

"We caught him in the far north, near the Great Lakes." Catherie said with a little pride. "He was hard to bind, but well worth the effort. And now he is your to do with as you please, my King."

Danny got up and walked forward towards the beast, Catherie thought she saw wonder in the boy's eyes and the prize that she was offering him. But with his next word she was shocked out of that belief. "Wulf?"

The large form of the Divine Beast shifted as he heard his name. He lifted his head which was covered in whip marks and stared out at Danny through pained red eyes. A metal collar inscribed with runes was around his neck. "Friend?" The beast mumbled. "Help me, friend."

Danny started to shake. "So this was what Yuki was talking about." Danny said through clenched teeth. "How dare you. This is... this is un-American!" Catherie stumbled back, shocked by the reaction to her display of the broken beast. They were the backbone of her family, the tool that allowed them to function and made them the strongest family in all the fifty states. But seeing it was driving the king to rage.

Danny reached out a hand and placed it on the collar around the Divine Beast's neck. Then in one swift movement, he shattered it between his fingers in a display of raw power.

"What are you doing!?" Catherie squealed as she saw the metal fall way from the beast's neck to crash to the flow. "Without that sealing collar, he cannot be controlled."

With the seal gone Wulf felt his freedom return like a strong wind, he straighten up to his full height of just under seven feet and gave out a low growled that shivered through his body. "Free. I am free." He said in Esperanto, though with Danny's new skills as a Campione, he understood every word of it. But then Wulf's eyes darted over to the girl who had held him as a slave. "You. You took my freedom! You treated me like some kind of common dog!" Wulf growled angrily. Catherie stumbled back falling down as Wulf towered over her. The beast reached up a claw, dark green nails lengthening to the size of short swords. With a snarl he started the claw on a downward decent. Catherie screamed trying to sheild herself with her hands, as if that would do her any good, but to her surprise, the claw never reached her.

"That's enough Wulf. Just let her go." Danny said with pity in his voice, those whether that pity was for the girl or the beast, no one could say. Danny was holding back the Divine Beast's claw with a single hand. Catherie was shocked by the display of physical strength. He didn't even seem to be struggling with it.

"After everything... After all they put me through you want me to just let this one go!" Wulf was still angry but his hate was slowly cooling down.

"What they did to you is beyond forgiveness, but killing them won't undo it." Danny said calmly. "Wulf, I swear that I will put a stop to this. You have my word, as your friend and as a Campione."

Wulf paused before relaxing his claw, the nails being drawn back into his hand. He turned to Danny and went down on one knee. "I thank you, my King."

Danny nodded, putting a hand on Wulf's shoulder. "Stand up, my friend." Wulf did and stand looking down with graduated and admiration at the boy. "Yuki! Come here."

"Yes, my King." Yuki said as she phased in through the wall, shocking Catherie who had not yet realized that she was a Divine Beast as well.

"I have decided what kind of king I will be." Danny said with a sideways grin. "I'm just glad it didn't take a hundred years to figure it out." But then he turned to Catherie with a stern look on his face. "Catherie McDonald, I want you to care back a message with you to your family."

Catherie swallowed. This was perhaps the worst thing that could have possibly happened. "And what would that message be, your Majesty?" She said from her spot on the ground.

"They will release all of the Divine Beast's they have enslaved to me. And I wish for you to inform them and the rest of the magical community that I am declaring the city Amity Park and the entire state to be a neutral zone where any are allowed to live freely without fear of being hunted or enslaved as long as they agree to live peacefully, whether they are human, Divine Beasts, or even Campiones or Gods. Any who come here will be under my protection from all unjust attacks." Danny said as he stood their trying to have as much of a regal baring as he could.

Seen by many to be an open declaration of war against the entire human race, it was the first step on the road that now lay before him as a King of Kings, a Campione. It was to be his first decree as a king, and his actions would lead for him to earn the nickname, King of Beasts.

* * *

**King of Beast!**

**Sometimes you just have to think to yourself, 'What would America do?' And the answer is simple, flaunt its power and take the place over, making changes that will completely fuck everything up.**

**And now you all realize that Catherie is not going to be in Danny's harem. Because shut up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny let out a long yawn as he sat behind a desk at his new base of operations, a balding mage bowing over and over again in front of him as he talked without saying anything. The building used to be a dentists office, but was closed down when it couldn't make back its investments and the business had to declare itself bank-robbed.

Danny had used the 'do not murder us all' money to buy the place to act as the headquarters for his new kingdom of sorts. Something that had proven to be a lot more work than he had originally thought it would be. Who would have ever guessed that setting up a pseudo nation would be so hard.

So far just over a hundred Divine Beasts had decided to take him up on his offer of sanctuary, most of them being those who he had dealings with before and understood that this wasn't some kind of trap. So he had to stand there as such names as Skulker, the Box Ghost, the Lunch Lady, Ember, and several others moved in to his town. It was so strange to have his former villains walking around in front of him that Danny usually thought he was in some kind of strange dream.

There had been a few small problems with behavior, but none that required more than just a slap on the wrist. But even so Danny was up to his ears in work.

He was in the process of setting up a sort of trade federation between the American Mages and the Divine Beasts so that the Divine Beasts could exchange magic artifacts, and knowledge for some monetary funds to spend in the human world. The amount of negotiations that had to go into it was down right insane. Each group not trusting the other, and Danny himself had to regulate the kinds of items and who they would trade them too.

Another group he was having to form was a police department. He had named Wulf as his first knight and had made him in charge of the keeping an eye on things, hiring several other Divine Beasts to work under him, including Skulker, Technus and some of the Divine Beasts who had been freed from the McDonald's slavery. It was a little ironic for Wulf to be the head of police, but Danny trusted his judgment, Wulf was a lover of freedom, and wouldn't imprison another unless there was good grounds for it.

And finally the most troubling of all was the issue of immigration, most of which Danny had to deal with personally. He had to lay down the ground rules for the new arrivals and get them to agree to his terms, setting up contacts and people they would look to for help adjusting and getting employment if needed.

"Tell your heads that if they agree to at least agree to an open meeting to discuss the possibility of future trade, then I will personally oversee security and the safety of their representatives." Danny said to the newest mage to stand before him. He hated dealing with these mages. Each and every one of them begging for his forgiveness and favor, but at the same time too scared to actually do anything.

"I... I will inform them at once my lord." The balding man said as he quickly took his leave, walking backwards into the door because he was too busy bowing again and again to watch were he was going.

"Gods, I hate politics." Danny mumbled as he rubbed his temples. "None of them say it to my face, but they think I am building up my own personal army to take over the world."

"Let them think what they wish. In the end, I think they will be desperate enough for the magical artifacts to give in to your terms. Without access to the Broken Beasts to defend their lands, they will need something to replace that lose of power." Yuki said as she reached around his chair to give him a shoulder rub.

"It that going to happen this year or next." Danny said with a sigh. "How many more meetings do we have today?" Danny asked, looking over to Tucker who pulled out his PDA.

"By the looks of it, four." Tucker said yawning himself. "You know at first I thought that all these grown men peeing themselves at your feet was funny, but it sure has gotten boring." He pressed a few keys. "Looks like the next meeting is with Princess Dora though, so at least it won't be more of the same."

"Huh? Dora?" Sam mumbled, stretching as she woke up from her nap. "I wonder why she wants to come to the real world."

"Only one way to find out." Danny said as he rubbed the on coming sleep out of his eyes. "Yuki, could you let her in?" The snow woman nodded, passing down through the floor before coming back with Princess Dora of the Kingdom of Aragon.

Dora was a relatively tame Divine Beast, until she got angry. Though when she appeared before them, with two hand maids by her sides, it had taken Danny a moment to recognize her. Her long golden blond hair was no long in its French braid, and rather than being in a pale white dress, she was clothed in a short skirt and a t-shirt reading, 'I am the blood of the dragon' with a picture of three western style dragons on it. Each of the hand maids were also dressed in extremely casual and modern clothes.

Tucker's jaw dropped as he stared at them. "Holy momma." The nerd said in disbelief. Eyes going from chests to butts and back again. All and all, the three looked like fairly ordinary seventeen year old girls.

The three Divine Beasts went down on one knee in front of Danny who was only slightly less surprised than Tucker. "It is an honor to see you again, my King." Dora said with a smile before turning her head to Sam. "I hope you have been doing well too, Lady Manson."

"It's good to see you too, Dora. Liking the new look." Sam said looking up and down at her old friend. Dora blushed a little, seeming a bit sweet.

"Well, after you and our King turned out my brother, we have started to take greater interest in the modern world." Dora admitted.

"It's good to see you Dora, but please, stand up and knock off all this king stuff. We are old friends after all." Danny said with a grin.

"Oh, but you make such a good King." Dora said with a chuckle as she stood up. "As much as I wish to catch up, I'm sure you must all be very busy. So how about we get down to the nitty gritty work and then we can talk about everyone's personal lives." Danny nodded his approval and the princess continued. "As I have said, my people have now taken a much greater interest in the modern world, and as such we would like to open up trading. Mostly for cultural goods; food, books, TV, cell phones, clothing, you get the picture. And in exchange we will offer magic swords."

Danny nodded. "I understand. Unfortunately we are having some problems setting up trade lines with the Sorcerous Sacrilege Investigation guys, so it might be some time before you will have a market for your swords." Danny said explaining the situation. "We can see about finding you a loan of some kind in order to last you until the market is up, but understand that at the moment our resources are limited."

"I see. That is unfortunate, but my people have waited for a thousand years. A few more days will not change anything. You need not worry yourself about finding use loans, we will simply wait. Thank you for the kind offer though." Dora said with a small bow that made Danny a little embarrassed. "Though I would like to ask for something else that is more... personal." Dora said, a little nervously. "I was hoping that... I would like your Highness's permission to enroll in a school."

The room was quiet for a second before everyone asked the same question. "Huh?"

"It's just... I wish to experience school life for myself. I know it is a rather silly desire, but I hope that you will not turn me down." Dora said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I don't see why not." Danny said a little confused before glancing to the side at Sam. "Sam could you help Dora sort this stuff out. It would be a good chance for you two to catch up anyways. We can try to make sure she is in the same classes as Jazz, so that there will be someone to watch out for her."

Sam seemed a little reluctant to leave at first, but eventually she left with the dragon princess to go and sort things out for school. "Well... didn't see that one coming." Tucker said as he scratched his head and penciled in the results of the meeting in his PDA.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Danny shouted to make sure he was heard.

The door opened and Tucker froze his PDA sliding out of his hand as a beautiful woman in her early twenties dressing in a high class gown entered the room. She had long wavy platinum blond hair and bright green eyes, and an extremely warm and comfortable smile. "I think I'm in love." Tucker mumbled weakly.

Danny's first thoughts were slightly different. "That's an impressive projection. Is it solid, or did you use some other method for opening the door?" Both Danny and Yuki could sense the ectoplasm that made up this person's body, though she wasn't a Divine Beast, not nearly strong enough, though she didn't seem to be a true ghost either.

"So you can tell, huh? Oh poo, that takes half the fun out of it." The woman said puffing out her cheeks in a very juvenal manner. "And I went through all the trouble of using telekinesis to open the door too." She mumbled before doing a curtsy. "Oh well, I am Alice Louise of the Witenagemot organization of Great Britain. It is a pleasure to meet you, King Fenton."

"Alice Louise? As in, Princess Alice? The most powerful Princess Shrine Maiden in the world?" Yuki said in a bit of shock. Danny gave out a low whistle, sounded like this girl was important.

"Oh stop it, you'll make me blush." Alice said waving the names off. Tucker was just starting to drool.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Danny said, trying to at least seem polite. It was true that this girl seemed a lot different than the other mages he had seen so far.

"Oh I don't want anything from you if that is what you are asking. I just wanted to see what this newest king was like. You've already caused a lot of waves with your actions, so I've got to say that I am interested." Alice said in her bubbly manner.

Danny blinked in surprise. "Oh... well... what do you want to know?"

"Well!.. I suppose your intentions would be a good start. A Campione declaring themselves as a pacifist always seems so strange." Alice said tapping her fake foot on the ground.

"Sorry, I think you got me confused with a different Campione. I'm no pacifist." Danny said with a chuckle.

"Oh, but haven't you declared your land to be one of peace? Or are you saying that is just a front?" Alice asked.

"You sure are a lot more direct than the rest of our visitors." Danny pointed out.

"That's probably because I have had dealings with Campione before. I learn not to give you all too much credit after that stupid self rightous moron." Alice said seeming a little angry at whoever this 'moron' was.

"If only everyone had this attitude, then maybe we could get something done." Danny said with a sigh. "To answer your question, I am not a pacifist. If someone is going to cause major damage and I can stop it by giving them a swift kick between the legs, then I won't hesitate for a moment. But at the same time, I'm not going to go hunting down every single Heretic God and Divine Beast, because I have no proof that they are evil. Its an equality thing. Just because they are different from us doesn't change the fact that they have a right to life."

Alice watched him for several moments before breaking out into giggles. "How strange, a Campione who worries about the rights of his natural enemies. This is every interesting at the very least. Though I can't see the rest of the world taking your view very seriously when you have already killed two gods."

"I understand, but with time things might change. This is a long term kind of deal." Danny admitted with a shrug. "Though it would be nice if I could get some of the mages here in America to agree to set up a trade union with the Divine Beasts here, but they all seem to scare for it. Even with all the help it could offer them."

Alice 'hmm'ed a bit. "Have you tried taking that business to Italy?" She asked. Danny frowned and shook his head. "While there is only one magic origination in America, there are seven in Italy that all compete with each other, and now that the seventh Campione is working along side the Copper Black Cross, the other six are trying to find ways to bridge the sudden gap of power. It would be easy to convince one of them to agree to this trade scheme in order to boost there own standings."

Danny scratched his chin. "I hadn't considered going to any groups outside of America since we would have to then deal with a second exchange of currency, but it is an option. I thank you for the advice. I will take it into consideration." Danny said.

"Glad that I could be of some assistance, but now I think I have been projecting her long enough. I'm going to take a nice long nap now. Bye bye!" She said giving a little wave before her body disappeared into mist.

"Italy huh? What do you think?" Danny asked.

"Do you think she really looks like that in person?" Tucker said in a love struck voice.

"Do you like girls with bigger boobs?" Yuki said holding her hands to her chest with a small pout.

"Right." Danny said tilting his head in a sigh.

* * *

**Just a little connecting chapter to explain why Danny is going to be going to Italy. As well as give you an idea of how his group is going.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Valerie moved through hallway after hallway, an eye on her ecto-tracker, a more than annoyed look on her face as she headed towards the blinking dot that she knew represented her rival in love. She knew that she had dragged Danny off somewhere, and she wasn't about to let that piece of ectoplasmic filth have him. She knew that the ghost was only trying to use Danny, even if Danny refused to see it.

Danny wouldn't let her attack Yuki openly, so Valerie would just have to show him that she couldn't be trusted.

That had been the plan anyways. But now things were getting completely out of hand. Ghosts were running around everywhere. They were in the school, at the mall, the factories, absolutely everywhere. That hussy ice ghost had managed to convince her Danny that this was somehow just. She had to talk some sense into Danny before they completely take over the place.

Her radar led her to a locked janitor's closet. It seemed that both Danny and Yuki had just phased straight through the door to get in rather than going anywhere ordinary were they could be spotted.

Valerie held her hand up to the doorknob, willing the nanobots that made up her suit to gather in the key hole and unlock the door. Once they were done, the bots quickly gathered back to her and moved down into her skin. She shivered slightly at the numbing sensation that always came with the little machines reentering her body.

It didn't help finding out that all of this high tech equipment that she used was made by ghosts and for the sole purpose of hurting Danny. That said, she wasn't about to give the suit up. Not when it was the only thing that let her stand on equal footing with these monsters.

Once she had regained control of herself she gave the doorknob a twist, opening the door. "Danny we need to..." Valerie started but her words were lost when she saw Danny and Yuki standing there in the middle of the closet, the ghost girl's arms around Danny's neck and her tongue in his mouth. Neither of them seemed to have noticed her come in, not until she started to freak out. "Wha... what the heck are you two doing!?" She shouted, startling the two out of their engagement.

"What did you do that for?" Yuki said angrily, as she straightened herself up. "We were just getting to the important stuff."

"What are you saying!?" Valerie said as she blushed a dark red. "Danny, please tell me you won't planning on doing it with this thing in here?"

"Thing!?" Yuki said, her hands on her hips.

"Val, I was having Yuki use her teaching magic on me. She was instructing me on the different divine laws that govern the god's powers." Danny said, not sure if Valerie would even listen to him. He grabbed her and pulled her into the closet before closing the door again. Best if no one else gets drawn into this.

"By sticking her tongue down your throat?" Valerie said incredulously.

"What, is little Ms. Hunter girl jealous." Yuki said sticking up her nose. "Everyone who knows anything knows that a Campione's body is immune to magic. You have to get it into their blood stream through the mucous membranes in their mouths... or I suppose I could injected into his butt if I felt like being kinky." Valerie's mouth dropped open at those last few words.

"Yuki, you could at least try to not making everything more embarrassing." Danny said with a sigh.

"Fine... though that is less fun." Yuki mumbled. "Maybe I should use my teaching technic on Red. Maybe it would make her... more open minded." Yuki said licking her lips.

"B...back off sister." Valerie said moving as far away from Yuki as the small room would allow. "I want nothing to do with your perverse ways, ghost."

Yuki's eyebrow twitched. "I told you to stop calling me a ghost! How would you like it if I decided to just start calling you monkey for now on? You're more like a monkey than I am a ghost." Yuki said angrily. As a priestess, she didn't like the fact that the new age had renamed their kind, lumping them in with the shallow shades that couldn't even hold form, think, or feel.

"Shut up! Is this how you've been getting Danny to do whatever you want? By using your magic to convince force him to obey you?" Valerie accused.

"I've done no such thing! I am merely instructing my king of the greater world. Something that you are completely oblivious of." Yuki said angrily. "You aren't a witch or a priestess, or even a hermit sorceress. You're nothing but a clueless little girl in a fancy tin can."

"Tin can huh." Valerie said as the nanobots started to spread up her arm.

"That's enough!" Danny said, his voice commanding. Valerie jumped as she looked over at him, his eyes didn't have the same playful joy they usually did. A serious calm had passed over him. "Yuki, I need to speak to Valerie alone." Danny said to the snow fairy. Yuki pursed her lips but nodded and did as she was told, sinking into the ground and disappearing from sight.

"You know, you could at least try to get along." Danny said, running a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath, the serious look had melted away from his face. "But I guess then you wouldn't be you, huh." Valerie was surprised. He sounded rather sad as he said it.

"Like I would want to get along with a ghost like her. Besides, she hates me too." Valerie said, not wanting Danny to think it was her fault.

"That's only because you insult her and accuse her of trying to destroy the world every time you two meet. You can hardly blame her for have a problem with that. She's done nothing wrong Val. I know you've always had a thing about Divine Beasts, but just let it go." Danny said in a pleading voice.

Valerie didn't answer. Let it go? How could she possible just let it all go? It would be like admitting that she had been wrong this entire time. Her pride wouldn't allow it. Besides, Yuki was competition for Danny's affection, and by the looks of it, she was winning. No, Valerie couldn't be wrong.

"Danny, she's using you. Why can't you see that?" Valerie insisted stomping a foot in frustration. "She's already convinced you to let all the ghost out. They are everywhere! That crazy lunch ghost is shipping her food all around the state!"

"'Momma Lunch's Lunchs', yeah I know. Her and the Box Ghost are opening a business together. They already asked for permission and I am having their factory checked out twice a week to make sure they are on the straight and narrow." Danny said nodding to Valerie's surprise. "Val, they are all here under an oath of none violence, one that I am enforcing. You don't need to worry about them."

"You are letting them get jobs? Why? How did that hussy convince you to do something this stupid? She's been magicing you hasn't she?" Valerie said accusingly.

"Val, that's enough! You don't know anything about any of this!" Danny said, angry himself this time. "All of it was my idea! I decided it without Yuki, she is just following my lead, so stop insulting her!"

"Danny..." Valerie mumbled, shrinking back as if slapped. "You love her more than me, don't you?"

Danny's anger evaporated with a quick wince. "Val... I..." Danny stammered. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Valerie asked.

"Val, you're amazing." Danny said, catching the girl off guard. "You're strong, and funny, and brave and pretty." Danny said causing the girl to blush with embarrassment. "But... it just wouldn't work out between us." Valerie's shoulder dropped like rocks as her heart caught in her throat. "I know that you'll find a guy who is perfect for you someday, but it just isn't me. I hope we can still be friends."

Valerie stood still as a statue, the rejection hitting her hard. "You... you ass!" She shouted on the top of her lungs, tears coming to her eyes as she turned around and burst from the closet. She didn't see the pained look on Danny's face as she ran off, nor Tucker as she ran passed him, tears in her eyes.

"Damn." Danny said softly to himself as he hit his head on the door. Then he noticed Tucker standing there with a concerned look on his face. "You want to talk to me too?" He asked miserably.

"Yeah, but could we do it on the roof? Two guys in a closet will just start up bad rumors." Tucker joked as he pointed towards the stairs.

* * *

"So, mind telling me why Valerie was crying?" Tucker asked as the two of them stood on the roof, looking out into the distance in a dramatic manner.

"I rejected her." Danny mumbled. "It would have near worked out between us. I didn't want to be a jerk and lead her on when it is hopeless. I tried to let her down easy, but she still didn't take it well."

"Wait, you rejected her!?" Tucker said surprised. "Why? I thought you really liked Valerie."

"How I feel has nothing to do with it." Danny said. "Tuck, I'm not going to die."

Tucker frowned. "Danny, you aren't in trouble are you? I don't know how much help I could be, but you can always count on me if you need a hand." Tucker said, wondering why Danny would be bringing up the possibility of death. Was something threatening him?

But Danny just shook his head. "No Tucker, I mean that I won't die. I'm not going to age." Tucker blinked in shock. "Campione are known for their longevity some of the older ones are over six hundred years old. Couple that with my nature as a divine beast, and I'm probably never going to age at all. That's why it would never work out between me and Valerie. Even if things were great for the first year or two, she would age while I remained the same forever. How would it look for her when she is thirty and I was still fifteen?"

"Wow... can't have a girlfriend because of immortality. Talk about your first world problems." Tucker said. "Did you try actually explaining that to Valerie?"

"If I had, do you think she would have listened? Logic and her have never seen eye to eye. If I told her the reason she would just insist that it doesn't matter. But it does matter. I don't want her to waste her chances at a happy life by chasing after me. She deserves better." Danny said rather guiltily.

Tucker sighed. "You know Danny, ever since you started acting more like a king, you've been over thinking things." Tucker said looking off into the distance. "You might be right, but you need to at least think about your own happiness." He then looked over a Danny with a stupid grin on his face. "Just make sure you don't break up with me now. I don't know if my poor little heart could take it."

"Tucker, please don't make this gay." Danny said rolling his eyes at his friend's jokes.

"That's alright. I'm too good for you anyways." Tucker joked with his trademark grin. "Lets just hope that Valerie doesn't do anything stupid. You know how she tends to overreact at the slightest things."

"Well, starting tomorrow we'll be heading off to Italy to try to convince their mages to give us a market. Hopefully she'll have calmed down by the time we get back." Danny said.

"Oh yeah, Italian woman." Tucker said with a grin. "You're bringing me along. It would be a crime to deny them the Tucker any longer than they already have been."

"Just stay away from the mage guilds. I'd rather you not be turned into a frog. Especially since they eat those thing around there." Danny said getting in a laugh with his oldest friend. "Lunch is ending. Lets get back to class."

* * *

Valerie didn't go to her next class. She hid herself in the girl's bathroom, crying at being rejected by the boy she really liked.

She knew this was all that ghost girl's fault. If it wasn't for her then everything would be fine. The ghosts would all be gone and Danny would love her again. It was her evil magic that was twisting Danny's mind, making him think things that weren't true.

She needed to get her away from him, not matter the cost. Pressing the button on the side of her watch, she prepared herself to make a deal with the devil. "Mr. Masters. It's just as you thought. The ghosts have extended their influence over Danny. I need your help."

* * *

**Ok I admit it! I hate harem stories! Happy now!**

**Valerie is still racist, and that is what is causing problems. And as always, when things don't go her way, she blames someone else for all the problems in her life and then makes a stupid decision.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny groaned with annoyance as his I-pod ran out of power. This was the first time in his life that he was forced to take an international flight, and he had greatly underestimated the annoyances of having to have his ass parked in the same seat for over nine hours. Not to mention the smell, the bad food, and the crying baby at was two rows in front of him.

He severally wished that he had just used his authority to get them all there. It would have only taken a few seconds. But no, he couldn't do that. Not with his parents coming along for the ride.

He had been worried that the meetings might take too long to shove into his schedule without people noticing he was gone. So he had the Magic Organizations set up a fake call for ghost hunters to take a look at an old run down church, paying for their plane fare, as well as Danny, Jazz, Yuki, Sam, and Tucker's. None of which the two older Fenton's found at all odd.

He knew he was going to have to come out to his parents sooner or later, but he didn't really even know what to say. He wanted to keep them in the dark as long as possible, though forever would be a serious stretch. It was unlikely that they would never notice that their son wasn't growing up at all. They had already noticed that he hadn't changed since his accident that turned him to a half Divine Beast over a year ago.

He wasn't sure he wanted them to know though. Not after everything that had happened. He told himself that it was because he didn't want them to blame themselves, but the truth was that he was scared of their reaction. He supposed that deep down he was just a kid after all, afraid of what his parents might think of him.

Sighing, he pulled out a small list of things that the Divine Beasts were hoping to sell. Magical artifacts of various types. Danny could only hope that Alice was right and that the mages in Italy would be more accepting then their American counterparts.

"Attention passengers, we will be landing shortly. We know you have a lot of options when..." Danny didn't even bother to listen the recited chatter. It wouldn't be much longer before he would have to meet the Italian representatives. He needed to be prepared. He couldn't be a child. For the sake of all the people who were counting on him, he would be a king. Even if it was a King of Beasts.

* * *

"Oh my poor butt." Tucker mumbled as he rubbed his back side. "Those flights are murder. How on Earth do most people get by without inter-dimensional travel?"

They had all disembarked from the plane and were waiting around baggage claim as Mr. and Mrs. Fenton worked at finding all the luggage. Something that was taking a while since a good deal of their things where ghost hunting equipment and needed to go through extra security.

"Just be glad you didn't have to sit next to the stupid red neck. I'm Jewish, I don't want to hear him blabber on about Jesus for nine hours straight." Sam whined.

"Would you prefer to sit next to my dad?" Danny mumbled as he tried and failed to forget all the things that Jack Fenton had said over the course of the plane ride.

"Danny, how about for the return trip, we just knock mom and dad out and using your portal powers to get home. We can tell them that we all took the plane when they wake up." Jazz suggested.

Danny was still considering it when Yuki pulled on his shirt. "It looks as though the mages have sent an escort." She said pointing towards the door.

Danny's eyes flicked to the sliding doors near the exit. He didn't even need to see the sign reading 'Fenton Party' to know which of the people standing there Yuki meant. He could sense the faint waves of their magic, not nearly as strong as a Divine Beast's energy, but still noticeable.

The one holding the sign was dressed in a French maid like outfit, her long hair seemed to have a green hue to it and her slightly chubby cheeks reminded Danny of a Teddy Bear. Her magic was the weaker of the two who had been sent to pick them up, but it still had an unusual, crafty feel to it. With her rather unique features, it was difficult to say just how old she was. She could have been anything from ten years old to twenty as far as Danny knew. She had a surprisingly chipper expression on her face considering she was about to encounter a Demon King. Not that Danny was complaining there.

The second girl was standing a little less sure of herself than her friend. She was taller, with a lean body and long silver hair that she had tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a long sleeve black blouse with a black skirt and a black and royal blue half cape over her shoulders. With her silvery hair, pail skin and slender body, she looked like some kind of fairy straight out of the story books, and considering the fair supply of magic she was giving off, perhaps believing she was a fairy wouldn't be too far of a stretch.

"She feels familiar." Danny mumbled, wondering where he had sensed this girl's magic before.

"She was there when you fought with the Goddess Athena and King Kusanagi." Yuki informed Danny. "She did not openly display herself before us, but she was present. I'm surprised you would be able to sense her underneath the magic that Athena and Godou were giving off."

"Could you please remember that not all of us can sense magic. Wow are you two talking about." Sam asked eyes scanning the crowd until she saw the sign saying Fenton Party.

"Don't know, but we'll find out." Danny said walking towards the two mages. The fairy-like girl straightened at the sight of Danny.

"My Lord, we have been sent by the Seven Sister Mage Associations of Italy in order to act as you escort. The thank you for honoring us with your presence." The girl said in Italian with a very gentlemanly bow.

"I thank you for the warm welcome, but you would probably drop the formality. You will draw too much attention, and it is not necessary. You will not anger me by addressing me casually, so I would like for you to just call me Danny." Danny replied in the same Italian. "But for the sake of all listening, it would probably be best if we switch to English." Danny said changing the language he was using at the drop of a hat. "Not all of them are familiar with Italian."

"When did Danny learn Italian?" Jazz whispered to Tucker.

"It's a Campione thing." Tucker replied with a shrug, though his eyes were still glued on the platinum haired girl. "Damn, do they all use magic to beautify themselves or something?" This earned him a slap on the back of the head by Sam.

"As... as you wish My Lor... I mean, Da..nny?" The platinum haired girl said embarrassed and confused. "I called a King by his give name... that is so improper... but he has instructed me to do it. It would be improper to go against the King's wishes, but I can't call him by his name..." The girl looked as if she was having a melt down. Yuki covered her mouth to stop from laughing. Danny was also doing his best to keep down the chuckles, though he couldn't make it as obvious. He didn't even trust himself to open his mouth, lest he start laughing at the poor girl.

The girl who was dressed as a maid giggled in a odd sort of chuckle that didn't really sound quiet right before she stepped forward. "I am sorry for all the trouble. We understand that you do not wish for the outside world to get wind of our status, but rest assured, if there are slip ups, we will take responsibility for wiping the memories of all involved." The girl said before giving a curtsy. "For give us, we haven't introduced ourselves. I am Karen Jankulovski, apprentice mage of the Bronze-Black Cross. And this beautify girl here is Liliana Kranjcar, a great knight of the Bronze-Black Cross. Please feel free to take her as your mistress."

"Karen!" Liliana shouted, turning an embarrassed crimson. "Don't say things like that! I want the man that I end up with to be special! Not that you aren't special or anything, My Lord! Ahh!" She clapped her hands over her mouth and dropped to her knees. "Please forgive my outburst. I am so sorry for this unsightly display."

Yuki lost it and burst into laughter. Tucker mumbled something along the lines of 'Kawaii', while Sam and Jazz both looked around at all the attention the girl's miniature breakdown had managed to gather them.

"Please stop that." Danny said, swallowing down a groan of frustration. The comic value of people begging him not to kill them all lost something after he actual started to consider doing it. How long could his sanity last like this? It was no wonder that some Campione ignored the value of human life, when they were all so whiney and annoying. He remembered playing God of War, carving up innocent bystanders for the easy hp. Now he knows why Kratos did it, to shut the idiots up. "I still need to be informed as to the state of things. Is the event to keep my parents entertained in place? What about transportation and housing?" Danny said, trying to keep a professional manner. He was representing the Divine Beasts that had sworn loyalty to him. He had to keep up the appearance of a fair king.

"Of... of course." Liliana said, swallowing down her embarrassment and rubbing the moisture of premature tears from her eyes. "There is a limo awaiting your outside to take your parents to the distraction that you requested. After they are dropped off we will take you to the meeting with the big seven."

"Good, hopefully we can resolve all of this fairly quickly." Danny said, though he didn't hold out hope for that.

Even so, he went to get his mom and dad before returning to the others. He had a long day ahead of him.

* * *

"Couldn't they pick a place with better light?" Tucker mumbled as they walked through some underground passageways lined by torches. "Seriously, who uses torches in this day and age?"

"You know you didn't have to come? You could have just stayed in the library like Jazz." Danny said back as he followed behind Liliana and Karen. Both Sam and Tucker had chosen to come with him, and Danny wasn't sure whether or not to be glad to have them. The moral support was always nice, but Tucker was a bit of a flirt, and Sam was one of the most opinionated people he had ever none.

Another problem was, neither of them knew a thing about magic. The sort of magic Divine Beasts use is drawn from the gods that they were born from with rather than any spell meant to borrow power. So even though Yuki knew plenty of magic, she could not teach it to her mortal friends. That was one thing Danny would have to find. An instructor to teach both him and his friends some useful magic, since he couldn't rely on his mostly passive authorities.

But that would be a problem for another day. Today was strictly to try to convince the representatives from each of the mages' associations to support his free market.

"We are here, My Lord." Liliana said, going back to saying 'My Lord' without any attempt to say otherwise since they were no longer out in public. They had stopped in front of a large oak door with a bear's head handle embedded into the center of it. The magic coming from the seal was not very impressive, but it was only meant to scare off random kids who stumbled across this place, not people who had business there.

Liliana whispered a little password as she grabbed the knocker and the door slowly creaked open to reveal a large and brightly little entry hall. Tucker let out a impressed whistle as they looked about the white marble walls and glassy floors that sent out a rainbow of colors as it was hit by the light coming from the chandeliers above them.

"You just had to make a comment about the light, didn't you?" Sam said, squinting against the incoming colors.

Danny quietly hoped that none of the representatives would know enough English to understand Sam and Tucker, until he realized that Yuki was purposely lowering the temperature in the room so that she would watch Liliana struggling not to shiver in her tiny skirt. Regardless how Danny himself acted, his friends would always be themselves, for better and for worse.

A tall and elderly butler like man came out of one of the side doors to greet them. "My Lord, it is good to see that you have made in here without too much trouble. I trust your trip was an enjoyable one."

"Is he kidding? I never want to see another airplane again." Sam scoffed. "They could have at least had a decent in flight movie instead of that romance garbage."

"Ga...garbage?" Liliana mumbled, her eyebrow twitching at Sam's words. The butler looked a little uneasy as his eyes went from Sam, to Liliana, and then Danny.

"Sorry, but I don't think we are in the mood for pleasantries, so if you won't mind directing us to the meeting, I would be grateful." Danny said, throwing Sam a look.

"Of course, My Lord. Right this way." The butler said, bowing to Danny. Then he looked to Liliana. "Ms. Kranjcar, you're presence has been requested at the Naples Branch. I'll will direct our Lord from here, you and your apprentice must return there at once."

"I understand." Liliana said with a nodded before bowing to Danny and leaving with Karen in toe behind her, waving back over her shoulder.

Danny and company followed the butler into a dining hall where seven men and women of varying ages and stature stood around a table that held a large feast. Danny inwardly groaned as he realized that Sam and Tucker were about to start fighting about whether or not eating animals was morally wrong. But it was too late to warn anyone about it now.

Each of the representatives introduced themselves, though it was only the names of the organizations Danny committed to memory; the Copper-Black Cross, the Bronze-Black Cross, the Female Wolf, the Eagle of the Blue Sky, the Old Dame, the Capital of Lilies, and the Aegis.

The grins on each one of their faces seemed forced as they all eyed each other. The tension in the room was not reassuring, but Danny had come too far to simply give up right out the gate. "I thank you all for coming at such short notice." Danny said as he took his place at the head of the table. "I know you are probably all ready to start with the meal, but I would much prefer if we got business out of the way first." Danny said as he nodded to Tucker who got out a stack of papers with lists of the magical artifacts that they would be trying to sell. Hopefully Danny would be able to convince at least one of them to give the project a chance.

* * *

"So this is it? Yes, this is nice." Doni said as he stood in front of a glowing green pillar underneath the streets of Naples. The pillar was covered in incredible carvings that went back and forth between a pattern like scales and another of narrow leafs. "I can feel a god's power running strongly through it."

Lord Salvatore Doni was not what most people would think of when they imagined a king. He wore loose and wore down jeans with a dark blue button up shirt that he never buttoned up and a pair of dark sunglasses on his head. His blond hair was a rather large mess. All and all, he couldn't look any more relaxed even if he wanted to.

His hand went up, reaching out towards the pillar when a voice grabbed his attention. "Stop it!" He turned his head to see a girl with long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. He frowned trying to think where he had seen her before.

He could sense her magic. Or the magic she carried. Her sword was one of the two swords Doni's own mentor had wielded. He tried to remember who had inherited this sword. "Your name is... Liliana something, right?" Doni said, as he remembered the girl a little better. She had grown a lot in the five years since he had last seen her. In the time shortly after he had first become a Campione.

Liliana bowed to him. "I am Liliana Kramjcar, Salvatore Doni." Liliana said in a submissive manner, not that Doni was paying much attention to that. He was just grinning like an idiot, proud of himself for managing to remember such an insignificant person. "If you came straight here, then that must mean..." Liliana started, but swallowed down the regretful words.

"Well, I believe you were going to ask me about this anyways, weren't you? About the Goddess Hera's seal." Doni said pointing towards the pillar. "That is what the Bronze-Black Cross called me for, is it not." Liliana mentally cursed. She wished that her superiors had just asked the newest kings to do it while they were in the city rather than calling on Doni. Even if Danny and Godou were relievedly unknown, Doni was a known loose cannon.

But even with her misgivings, Liliana pressed forward. "Since earlier this spring, once the Gorgonian was discovered here, the magnetic forces increased as if they were acting in consort." Liliana explained.

"The Gorgonian huh? If I had known Athena was going to make an appearance, then I would have fought her myself. But still..." Doni said as he pulled his carrying case off his back and unzipped it to reveal his magic sword. Liliana looked horrified as he locked eyes on the seal. "...I won't yield a thing."

"Wh...what do you think your doing!?" Liliana said in panic. "Please don't do anything reckless."

"Just sitting by this pillar waiting for something to happen is no fun at all." Doni said as his fingers tested the grip on his sword. A dark pink glow covered the blond Campione's body as he started to draw out one of his Authorities.

"Even your magic sword can't cut through a Mother Earth Goddess's divine seal." Liliana said, though she didn't sound too sure of that fact.

"No, I think I can do it. It doesn't feel impossible, so I think it will work." Doni said as his 'Manifesting Avatar', his silver arm started to slide over his skin, turning it into a shining metal limb. "Here I swear, that I will not allow anything to exist that I cannot cut, and that this invincible blade can slice through anything on this Earth!"

Liliana trembled in fear and Doni swung his blade at the seal... and split it in two.

* * *

Danny sat out on the balcony of the five star hotel that the mages had set up for him and his party, staring out towards the sea as the sun started to set. To say that the events with the seven magic associations was exhausting would be an understatement. Though not for the reason he had expected.

Trying to get anyone in America to back up his plans had been like trying to fish in a pool that had almost nothing in it, while some prick kept throwing rocks into the water.

He had expected pretty much the same kind of deal when he had stood in front of the Italians, but to his surprise it was more like the kind of response you would get if you throw a stake out to a bunch of staving dogs. Each group was at each others throats trying to win favor with Danny and get a foot in the door of whatever market place he was making.

He hadn't realized just how valuable some of the things that the Divine Beasts were offering to sell were. Princess Dora had fifty seven magic swords that would be up for grabs. Which was only slightly less than there were in all seven associations combined. The Female Wolf and Eagle of the Blue Sky representatives were practically crawling over one and other to try to learn more about these blades.

Aegis's representative had gone bug eyed when Danny announced the Ghost Writer's intention to sell a few copies of some ancient grimoires. Each apparently being worth a small fortune. And an actual fight broke out over who was most worthy to buy the lesser Angel Remnants.

Danny had expected his biggest problem to be getting anyone to buy anything. Now he was worrying that he would completely disrupt the balance of power here if too much went to one place.

He sighed with frustration, until he noticed that the sigh had contained a rather large ghost sense in it. He recognized the energy that moved through the air around him. A small grin spread across his lips. "I was planning on visiting you tomorrow Athena, you didn't have to come all this way for me." Danny said as he looked over to the small white haired goddess who looked at him with that same blank expression she had before.

"It has been a while, Danny Fenton." Athena said simply. "For what purpose have you entered my territory?"

"I need to find a market place of the pseudo country I'm setting up. I assume you've heard of it, being the Goddess of knowledge and all." Danny said with a shrug.

"Yes. I know of your declarations as a Demon Beast. It is a very entertaining venture. And very foolish." Athena said bluntly, drawing a laugh out of Danny. Danny felt more free to laugh in front of the young Goddess than he had around the humans. She had already judged him by his strength and his mercy. His words and manners wouldn't change her mind about him know.

"See, well, some people say that only fools can have ideals, but it takes ideals to change the world." Danny said with a grin. "That said, I wish to personally extend you an offer of sanctuary within my lands."

Athena blinked once. "An odd offer to give. Do you really believe that it is wise to keep one such as me so close by? Are you not at all worried that I would try to exact my vengeance on you." Athena said, giving the youngest of kings a puzzled look.

Danny shrugged. "As I see it, you are still weak from our last fight, since you no longer have your full strength, and know all the Campione in the world know that you are up for grabs. If you come with me, you will have my protection, which would stop the other Campione from trying to hunt you down while your still weak. It wouldn't be in your best interest to kill me, so as a Goddess of Wisdom, I expect you to play nice."

The flicker of a smile passed over Athena's face. "You are more clever than I gave you credit for, Demon Beast. Though I believe I will take some time to decide whether or not to take you up on that offer." Athena said crossing her arms. "In truth, I came here tonight because I have been feeling quite a bit of excitement as of late. A battle is quickly approaching." Athena said looking out over the sea. "My enemy is coming. And I will use you to get rid of him."

"An enemy?" Danny said frowning. "I didn't come all the way here to fight a god."

"You will help me drive off this enemy, or else his actions will likely cause the deaths of hundreds of your humans." Athena said looking down at Danny with her cold purple eyes. A giant pillar of green light shot up into the sky and Danny felt the approach of two massive energies, one a powerful Divine Beast, and the other... a god.

* * *

**Next time, Danny and Athena vs. Doni and Perseus.**

* * *

**Campiones' Alignments:**

**Lawful Good: NA**

**Neutral Good: John Pluto Smith**

**Chaotic Good: Danny Phantom**

**Lawful Neutral: Kusanagi Godou**

**True Neutral: Madame Aisha**

**Chaotic Neutral: Lord Salvatore Doni**

**Lawful Evil: Black Prince Alec**

**Neutral Evil: Luo Hao**

**Chaotic Evil: Duke Voban**

* * *

**'Manifesting Avatar' is the term used in Campione when a Campione modifies their body to better use an authority, such as when Duke Voban turns into a giant wolf, or John Pluto Smith's hero form. **

**Danny's ability to turn into a Divine Beast will be mistaken for a Manifesting Avatar by the other Campione.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

A dark green flame burst from the ground underneath Naples, tearing through two city blocks before rushing upwards, illuminating the night sky. A warm heat like the essence of summer pressing out over the coast line bringing with it a thick uneasy to all who were aware enough to sense the presence of the unlocked power but still unable to see or comprehend the beast that had been unleashed upon the world.

This was the scene that greeted the eyes of the blond man who stood upon the highest point of the mountain, staring down at the events playing out down below, his blood pumping quickly through him as a hunger started to grow. "The spirit of the Earth. A soul made of Steel. And if I have been Summoned, only one thing can come next." He said, his voice holding a power that rang in the air as a bright blue glow the shade of the brightest sky on the clearest morning surrounded his body, causing his golden eyes to seem even just a little blue.

As the green flames gathered within the air, focusing and shaping themselves, the man grinned, stopping just short of licking his lips at the sight of the bright green creature, the divine beast that's scales danced with the emerald flames. It was his prey, a dragon. He swept his pure white clock aside, revealing a silver blade that gleamed with a light brighter than the moon should have allowed. His battle hunger was over flowing, tonight, he would fight and add to his list of deeds.

* * *

Liliana panted as she finally managed to remove the rubble that had covered her after Lord Salvatore had thoughtlessly destroyed the divine seal. She looked around her, her heart wavering as she heard the cries of the innocent people who had been caught up in the blast without the use of magic to protect them. The seal had been beneath a residential area of the city, and at that time of night, everyone would have been in their homes.

How could Lord Salvatore been so uncaring. A least a hundred innocent people must have lost their lives to his flippant actions. Campione truly were monsters. Beasts that could not be reasoned with or stopped who wanted to do nothing but fight. Liliana hated them. They were necessary to fight off the rouge gods that plagued the lands, but still she hated them.

Hearing a loud roar echoing in the sky above, the silver haired witch looked up to see the emerald dragon circling around over head. "Tha...that dragon." She mumbled as she watched it. "It must have been brought into existence by the Heraen's destruction." The Divine Beast was one of the strongest that Liliana had ever seen, and radiated the vital energy of the Earth itself. Even as large and terrifying as it appeared, it still held a form of beauty.

A bolt of brought blue lightning flew from the top of the torment volcano to the north, striking the dragon and dispersing its protective emerald aura. Liliana gasped as the dragon let out a pained cry and started to fall towards the peers, crashing with a heavy thud that seemed to resonate through the city.

"Oh no." Liliana said before mumbling her spell of flight and taking to the air to get to the downed dragon. Landing lightly at the edge of the peer that led out to a lighthouse, Liliana saw the Divine Beast struggling to get up and a large burn had blackened the scales around the left side of its chest.

But, before Liliana could get any closer, a burst of bright blue light descended from the sky, accompanied by a gust of wind that left Liliana struggling to keep her footing. As the light dimmed, Liliana could see a blond man dressing in a long white cape standing in front of her brandishing a curved saber.

"You...you're a..." Liliana stumbled on the words as her heart sank even further. A god had appeared in Naples.

"You know full well, maiden." The god said, turning his head to give the witch an arrogant smile. "My name is Perseus."

"Perseus. The legendary dragon killer." Liliana said, worry clear in her voice as she understood exactly why this god was there.

"Excellent. I see my reputation has proceeded me." Perseus said. Liliana hated the way heretic gods acted when they heard facts about themselves. Though it usually helped to gain their attention and could momentarily distract them from causing harm. The conceded bastards. But in this case it didn't. "Now for me to prove my valor!" He shouted as he held out his sword.

Liliana bit her lip at the action. "Please my Lord, this rambunctious dragon is a Divine Beast born from this land's energy. Should you destroy it, this land will wither and die. I ask you please, put down your sword." Liliana tried to pled with the god, hoping that the hero god would have mercy on the people of the city that once worshipped him. A empty hope.

"I apologize, but I cannot do that maiden." Perseus said with a smirk. His eyes staring heavily at the dragon. "Slaying dragons is my duty, dictated by my karmic nature, and I shall not let anyone prevent me from executing my duty."

"Do you care nothing for what will happen to this land!" Liliana shouted angrily, shaking in her powerlessness to stop the god from doing as it will.

"It is all to add to my chivalrous deeds, however unfortunate." Perseus said, blowing off Liliana's protests. The witch wanted to scream at him that chivalry was died, but she doubted that would help the situation any. Besides, she had more important things to do, like shield herself, as the dragon was starting to try to fight back against the approaching god.

Liliana had to strain herself to keep up a magic barrier as the Divine Beast's fire roared across the out cropping and over in her direction. The heat from the dragon's fire was unreal and by the time the first volley had ended, Liliana was covered in sweat.

She looked up only to find that Perseus had disappeared without a trace. But the hope that the dragon had killed him was short lived as she looked up to see a trail of his bright blue power flowing behind the god's feet. Perseus's blade struck the dragon, throwing out a spray of bright green blood as the beast howled with pain.

"He has no problem with such a powerful dragon." Liliana said with a mixture of awe and horror.

"This is the end, evil dragon!" Perseus shouted as bright blue flames wrapped around his blade, his Divine power gathering for a finishing strike. Liliana gasped as she saw the wave of blue light flying towards the weakened dragon who was too injured to even try to move.

But right before the blast would have ended the Divine Beast it hit a wall of bright green and gold energy that stood between the god and his prey. Liliana's eyes widened as the shield disappeared and two figures with snow white hair stood in front of them; the goddess Athena and Danny Fenton is his strange Divine Beast like form. Each of the two glow with a powerful aura that nearly matched Perseus's own with one hand still raised from when they had erected their shields.

"Athena... and the Eighth." Liliana said, her eyes widening in pure terror. A god fighting against a dragon in the middle of Naples was bad, two gods and a Campione fighting in Naples would be a whole new level of bad.

"It saddens me to find a god who finds enjoyment in tormenting a mere dragon. What is the purpose in doing so?" Athena said in her soft voice her eyes focused on Perseus, as if ready to react at even the smallest movement.

Perseus chuckled, though there was no mirth in the sound, more of a cruel sound. "Dragon are of your persuasion not mine, and I would not be so foolish as to call them 'mere dragons'."

"Well then, if they aren't your persuasion, how about you just leave it to the professionals and go off to play with your shiny metal stick somewhere else." Fenton said stepping forward to stand between Athena and Perseus, trying to keep the gods attention.

Perseus frowned as he stared at Danny. "You seem to have made a strange ally, Athena. What exactly is this creature?"

Athena gave a small smirk of her own at the sight of Perseus's confusion as the god tried and failed to understand the boy who stood in front of him. "Danny Fenton is the Demon Beast. He may seem rather dim, but his power is greater than your own, and he is more clever than he looks."

"Wow, thanks for the intro, Athena." Danny said rolling his eyes. Liliana could hardly believe the difference between the rather tame king from the morning before and this hot headed boy who now stood in front of her.

"Demon Beast? What exactly is that?" Perseus demanded looking rather angry at his lack of knowledge. "I can sense that you hold the power of a enemy of the lights of the Heavens, but you also hold a power that is more arcana. How is it that you seem to be a contemporary god slay and a Beast of the Hel?"

"You ask me who I am, but you haven't given your own name yet. How rude can you get." Danny said in a cocky meaner, crossing his arms. He was trying to goad the god into revealing more about his nature that could be handy in a fight.

Perseus growled at the insult. "Fine then. I am Perseus, the legendary dragon killer." He said with a certain amount of pride.

"And I'm Danny Fenton, a sophomore student at Caspar High." Danny said with a grin. Perseus looked angry at the reply. "Come on, I told you a part truth, just like you told me. You only gave me one of your names and titles and I did the same back."

The dragon was covered again in a bright green light drawing eyes too it once more. Athena had her arms around the dragons head as she whispered in its ear. Suddenly the dragon vanished, being pulling into the goddess who held it within her, protecting the dragon.

Perseus looked furious. "You have cost me my prey." He said as he glared at the two newcomers.

"Leave now, serpent killer." Athena said as she returned to Danny's side.

"Unless you believe that you can held the both of us in a fight? You've lost today, just give up and go home." Danny added, both Athena and Danny flexed their powers to prove to the serpent killing hero that he was out matched.

Liliana was surprised by the threat. Normally a goddess and Campione would never let their enemies go. But they were simply trying to drive him off rather than fighting him. Could it be that this incident would pass without more deaths? Perseus's eyes were darting back and forth between the two enemies who stood before him, he wanted to fight them, it was clear as day on his face, but as a united front, he didn't stand a chance of victory.

"What's this? No fight?" Liliana's hopes were shattered as a familiar voice. Lord Salvatore Doni walked out onto the dock, his magic sword tapping against his shoulder. "And so may wonderful playmates here too. I'd just hate to see it all got to waste. Perseus, Athena and the newest Campione. I want to fight all three of you."

"It would seem that your wish to go without fighting has proven to be mute, Demon Beast." Athena said to Danny.

"Well, as much as I hate the idea of relying on a God Slayer, I suppose that if each of us fights one of them, then they cannot gang up on anyone." Perseus said, jumping on the chance to continue with his fight.

"So, a small ceasefire between the two of us until only one of them remains?" Doni said with a smirk.

"Son of a..." Danny started angrily. "Seriously people? Why do you all want to fight so badly? What does it actually get you?" He said in frustration but then sighed. "Whatever. At least let us leave the city before we start to go at it. Or are you such battle hungry that you won't even bother to move a few miles so that innocent people don't get caught in the crossfire?"

"Hm... I suppose I have no problems with that. I long as you don't try to runaway." Doni said. His eyes went to Liliana. "I believe there is a flatland to the north east of here. I expect that the Bronze-Black Cross could have the place evacuated for us by the end of the hour."

"So be it. We will met in an hour, none of you best run." Perseus said with one final sneer before flying away in a flash of bright blue light. Danny watched as Doni started off in the direction of the soon to be battle field.

"I told you we should have simply dealt with the Serpent Killer while we had the chance." Athena said angrily. "My power is not at is strongest. Though I may be able to fight against that god, I will not be able to defeat him, nor the more experienced God Slayer."

"Well we don't really have much of a choice. And remember, you are the one that dragged me into this." Danny said to the goddess. Liliana stiffened as the King's eyes went to her. "Liliana Kromjcar?"

"Yes... my Lord?" She swallow.

"Make sure you get the place completely evacuated. I don't want anyone do die because of us." Danny said before he took to the sky with the goddess right beside him, leaving the shocked Witch behind. Two gods and two Campione. All hell was about to break loose.

* * *

**I was already half way done with the usual chapter length, so I guess with will still be the setting the scene, since I don't want to divide the actual fight in half. Though seriously, how many people do you think died from that dragon being summoned? It was clearly a heavily populated area. Doni is such a heartless dick. He doesn't even care.**

**I've decided what I am going to do with the last two Authorities. **

**The Ring of Rage is going to be restricted so that Danny can only use it when an enemy inflicts a mortal wound on one of his friends. The authority darkness the sky, cutting off the powers of all gods and goddesses who draw their power from the sun or stars and sends Danny into a berserk rage, taking away the limits on his other authorities whenever he is in this state. This authority draws on the fact that Uranus was the god of the sky before the creation of the sun and the stars. **

**Incantation: "How dare you. How dare you strike this scar on my Mother's face. I will kill you. I will rip off your head. I will shatter your skull. I will bury so deep that the light will never find you. I will make sure that you never set foot upon my Earth again!" The part about 'Mother' has to do with the fact that Gaia was both Uranus's mother as well as his wife. Though it also refers to Mother Earth Goddesses.**

**The Seed is going to be something that is used to revive Mother Earth Goddesses as Divine Ancestor when they are on the verge of disappearing, or have already disappeared.**

**Incantation: "Though the leafs have withered and the harsh Winter has proven to great, I hold with me the promise of Spring. So I place this seed within the Earth so that your life can start anew."**

* * *

**Debating over whether or not Danny should kill Perseus, but if he does he will probably only be getting the Pegasus, and not keeping it, but returning it to Athena in exchange for her services, since it originated from her. I'm trying to keep him as weak as possible as far as Authorities go. Yes he's got quite a few of them, but they are all so situation and more none offensive that they don't help him much. His main power comes from his Divine Beast's strength and the Campione massive amount of energy stores.**


End file.
